My Inner Demon
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Jaden has been having a problem in his mind. An old ghost of his past has returned to him, and it has been hurting him emotionally. His friends have been trying to help, but this demon won't give Jaden up easily. Especially since it can possess Jaden.
1. The Beginning

Me: my first Yugioh GX story and I am happy

**Me: my first Yugioh GX story and I am happy. Ok, I'm not going 2 b saying random things in this chapter, but I will give out a few warnings.**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon"**_ "Talking normal" 'Thinking' POV change **Flashback warning**_(Author's note)_

**  
**Jaden's POV

If I ever told anyone, they would either be surprised, or think I'm nuts. Most do anyway. I never told anyone because i was afraid of what they would think afterwards. Lately, whenever I close me eyes, whenever I slept, I could see a large ocean in front of me. I never knew if this was a part of my mind that I never thought about, or if it holds some things I don't want to know. I'm scared of a part of my mind. How much sense does that make? None at all.

But there is a reason why I'm afraid of it. So dark, so deep. Like I said, it looks like an ocean. And I'm afraid of what might come out of it. Everytime I see it, it looks as though there is less and less water. Sometimes, I think I can see a dark figure in the water. I don't know what it is or why it's there, but I'm scared of it. It might just be in my mind, but I don't want to think about what could happen if it left the water.

What would happen it it did?

Normal POV

"Jaden!" a voice called out, causing the brunet to stop in his tracks. With a curious look on his face, Jaden turned around and gave the one who called out his name his normal goofy grin.

"Hey, Syrus!" Jaden called back. "What's up, bro?"

"You never came to class!" Syrus panted out once he reached Jaden's side. "Why are you way out here in the woods? Something could have happened to you!"

"Geez, Syrus, chill out," Jaden replied, holding his hands defensively in front of himself. "I just came out here to clear out some of my thoughts."

"You can think, slacker?" another voice from the surrounding woods asked in a mocking surprised tone. "I think the end of the world is about to happen."

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden greeted, waving at the taller teen. "What are you doing out here?"

"Everyone's been looking for you," Syrus replied before Chazz could say a thing.

"I didn't have to," Chazz stated crossing his arms over his chest. "But no one was going to let me go back to my room until I did."

Jaden smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "sorry," he said with the grin still on his face. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're looking in other parts of the woods," Syrus said. "We're supposed to meet them all back at the Red Dorm in a few minutes. Let's go!"

"Race you!" Faden exclaimed before he broke into a sprint and ran off towards the Slifer Dorm. Syrus sighed before he started to jog after Jaden. Chazz just casually walked, but stopped in his tracks, looking at a tree. There were claw marks on it. He stepped a little closer. The marks look as though they were made by a bear, but there weren't any of those on the island. Right? With a small shrug, he continued on his way to the dorm.

**me: it's short 4 a first chapter, but it's all i can think of 4 now. if u want more, u must review!! muhahahahahahahaha!! yes, i'm nuts.**


	2. Meeting Thy Demon

Me: Yay

**Me: Yay! I'm already getting reviews and faved 4 this story!! I thank u, my readers, so now u shall receive a reword. The next chapter of "My Inner Demon"**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_ "Demon speaking through Jaden"

As he stood on the sandy beach, staring out into the large vast ocean before him, Jaden lowered his head and closed his eyes as if in thought. The water striked at his bare feet, soaking them only for the water to slide off of his skin. He sighed and raised his head, staring out into the ocean of his mind. The dark shadow in the water was there, but wasn't moving. It stayed where it was, as if waiting for Jaden to come to it, or it was caught on something underwater. When the brunet stepped towards the water, only then did the shadow move. With a deep breath, the young duelist stepped into the water, and nearly jumped out when the shadow shot towards him.

It slowed down before long dark brown hair started to float to the surface. Slowly, someone rose from the blue ocean. He looked a lot like Jaden, only a couple years older. His deep, glassy golden eyes, rimmed with an eerie red around his pupil, stared directly into Jaden's brown ones, like they were looking into the duelist's soul. Dark blue, almost black, lines reached down from under his eyes to the middle of his cheek. His soaked brown hair was still slightly spiky, but unlike Jaden's, it reached just a little past his shoulders. A smirk was former on this stranger's lips, showing off his fangs, as he stepped closer to Jaden, who had already stepped out of the water.

"Jaden," he said with the smirk still on his face, but his eyes were calming and welcoming, as he stretched out his hand, allowing Jaden to see the clawed fingers.. "It's been too long. I have missed you."

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, not exactly trusting this person. He didn't care if this stranger was in his mind, he wasn't going to trust him.

The stranger looked heartbroken before he sighed and lowered his hand. He had a gentle smile on his face now. "Is that what they did? Made you forget me?" He looked up at the younger teen on the shore. "Jaden, I have been your friend since you were five years old. Remember the little voice in your head? That was me. And when you were eight, your parents found out about me. They sent you to a specialist and the part of your mind that I lived in was flooded. I was unable to move. I heard you calling for me over and over, but I could not answer. Then you stopped calling for me. I guess all these years without me caused you to forget me. It's time to catch up, Jaden. It can be like the old times. You and me and no one else. Me protecting you and everything. It will be like nothing had ever come between us."

"Who are you?!" Jaden asked, getting a little tired of this guy just talking and talking.

"Yuke," he replied. **(It's pronounced like you-kay)**"They did make you forget about me. You don't remember me at all. I am sorry that I had left you all alone in the outside world, but I had no choice."

"I don't care about that!" Jaden stated, not noticing Yuke's hurt look. "What are you doing in my head?!"

"I have always been here, Jaden," he replied. "We have just not spoken to one another in so long. They made you forget about me. Don't you remember when you were always picked on? You not having any friends? Then I made myself known to you when you were five. I protected you. I was your only friend."

"I have real friends, not imaginary ones."

"You have friends?"

"Yes, and I don't need an imaginary one!"

"I was never a part of your imagination. Your imagination was always of you having real friends, being the top duelist, and anything like that."

"I will be the best duelist around!"

"I have no doubt that you won't be, but-"

"And the only voices I have heard that no one else but a few can were my duel monster spirits! There have never been voices in my head!"

Yuke stared in disbelief before he chuckled deeply. "Those weaklings made themselves known to you as much as I have? They have only done so because they were jealous that you were spending more time speaking to me then you were with them. Jaden, if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be speaking to you."

"Shut up!" Jaden shouted at the person in the water. "Just shut up! I don't know who you really are, but I don't want you in my mind! I don't want to hear anything you say! Leave me alone!!"

Yuke had the hurt look upon his face once again. "Jaden", he softly spoke as he stepped close to the younger teen, stretching out his arm and extending his hand to the brunet on the shore.

"No! Leave me alone!" Jaden shouted, brushing the older looking teen away before he turned and ran.

Yuke's face still held the same harmed expression before he sighed and lowered his head and arm, closing his eyes. "You don't remember me," he said out loud. "Jaden, this water is leaving this part of your mind. My home is drying up. Even if you do not wish for me to be around you, I will always be here. Even if you don't see me, I am here. I will not leave you when there is still a chance of you being harmed."

Jaden's wide brown eyes opened in a split second before he looked around. He was in shi room with Syrus sleeping soundlessly in the bunk above him and Jesse on the bunk above Syrus. He decided to spend the night in Jaden's room. Jaden breathed heavily before he took one final deep breath and calmed his breathing down to a settled pace. "Jaden?" a voice above him called out. Jaden leaned over the edge of his bed before he looked up to see Jesse staring down at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jaden said with a smile. "I'm fine. Did I wake you up or something, Jesse?"

"Kind of," the blunet replied. "I was waking up a little before I heard your breathing. You must have had on heck of a nightmare."

"Something like that," Jaden replied as he lowered his head to the ground. "It was just a little weird. I can barely remember what it was." In truth, he did remember every second of it, but he didn't want to worry Jesse about it. "I'm just going to go back to sleep," Jaden stated with a fake yawn before he rested his head on his pillow, pulling the covers until they were tucked under his chin. He heard Jesse give him a 'good night' before the rustling of the sheets met Jaden's ears. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness.

**When Jaden was five**

"There's no way you can be the best!"

"You can't duel if it saved your life!"

"You cry every time you scrape your knees! You wouldn't stand a chance in a duel as soon as you lose one life point!"

"_**They lie to you,"**_ a voice inside of the young Jaden's mind stated, making the five year old raise his head. His puffy stained red brown eyes looked around the room to find out where the voice came from. _**"You can't see me. I'm in your mind. My name's Yuke. I have seen the way they pick on you. I have heard the things they said about you. None of that is true, and you know it."**_

"It's true what they say," the young Jaden cried. "Everything they say."

"_**You've never had a real friend, have you? If you want, I can be your friend. I won't allow anyone to hurt you."**_

Jaden gave a small sniffle before he nodded his head. "I want you to be my friend."

"_**Then I shall be your friend."**_

**Present**

Jaden snapped up when he felt something hit his head. He tilted back and fell to the ground with a thud. There was laughter around him before he grinned sheepishly and stood up, scratching the back of his head. "No sleeping in class, slacker!" Dr. Crowler snapped in his annoying voice.

"Sorry," Jaden replied before the bell ringing met his and everyone else's ears. Everyone packed their things before walking out of the classroom, ignoring Crowler's yells. Jesse and Syrus went to Jaden's side before all three walked out.

"Man, Jaden," Jesse said in a joking tone. "Keep sleeping in class and they'll kick you out."

"They wouldn't do that!" Syrus exclaimed. "Jaden's the best in the school! They would be crazy to kick him out!"

"Sy, it was a joke," Jesse replied. "But seriously, Jaden, you need to sleep in the dorm, not in class."

"I know," Jaden replied with a yawn. "I just get so tired during classes."

"How you manage to sleep though Crowler's voice is a mystery to me," Jesse stated with a laugh. Jaden just shrugged with his normal grin on his face. They met their other friends outside of the school, waiting for them against the stones that lined up next to the cement sidewalk. Hassleberry and Axel were having a duel as Chazz tried to win over Alexis. Aster just watched the two uncaringly. Atticus was behind the stone statue with the killer vibe of an older brother around him. Bastion was just watching the duel between Hassleberry and Axel, but he inched away from Atticus when he felt the intense waves coming from the taller brunet by him.

"Hey, guys!" Jaden greeted. Hassleberry and Axel looked up from their duel. The younger dueler waved to Jaden with a smile on his face while Axel just nodded Jaden's way and turned his attention back to the duel. Chazz huffed as Alexis and her brother waved to Jaden, returning his greetings. Bastion waved before turning his attention back to the duel as Aster just shifted his gaze to Jaden before he looked somewhere else. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Aster replied. "Just the normal boring stuff."

"Come on," Alexis spoke out. "Let's go somewhere else." She turned around and walked off. Chazz didn't think twice about following her. Atticus followed as well, but he was doing so more for doing his role of 'overprotective big brother'. Aster casually walked away as Hassleberry and Axel got their cards and followed as well. Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were already ahead of them, walking along side Alexis. "So, anything happen between you and Crowler in class today, Jaden?"

"I fell asleep like I always do!" Jaden replied with the sheepish grin on his face. "Then he threw something at me."

"A textbook," Jesse stated. "Big one. I would be surprised if it was thicker then Jaden's skull."

"Hey!" Jaden nearly yelled as everyone else laughed at him. Well, Aster just chuckled and Axel just shook his head a little.

"So, Jaden, where did you go yesterday?" Alexis asked when she stopped laughing. "You never told us. And you didn't tell us why you just left."

"I just went into the woods, near the lake," Jaden replied as he jabbed his thumb towards the direction of the woods. "I just needed sometime to think about something."

"Jaden is thinking?" Atticus joked, acting like he was surprised.

"It's the apocalypse," Axel said in a bored, but joking, tone.

"Hey! Come on, guys!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What were you thinking about?" Chazz asked in a normal tone before saying in a joking tone, "Defeating Yugi Moto and becoming the King of Games? Like that would ever happen."

"_**These are your friends, Jaden?"**_ Yuke's voice asked in Jaden's mind. _**"They do not respect you."**_

'Shut up and go away!' Jaden snapped at Yuke.

"_**I only speak the truth. How can they be real friends if they don't give you any respect? The only ones that do are most likely that wimp shrimp and that other one. Jesse, I believe you called him."**_

'Shut up and leave me alone. And don't insult my friends!'

"_**I don't insult. I tell the truth like it is, Jaden. Or did you forget that what I say is usually true and that keeps you out of trouble?"**_

'Shut up!'

"Jaden!" Syrus's voice met the brunet's ears. Jaden snapped bout of his thoughts and looked at the shorter teen. "You okay? You spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jaden replied with his usual goofy grin. "But I'm getting a little hungry. Let's hurry up and get something to eat!" With that said, Jaden sprinted off. Jesse and Syrus ran after him. Everyone else stayed behind.

"I might just be being paranoid, but I'm worried that there's something up with Jaden," Alexis stated.

"Same here," Atticus agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads.

**Me: and it is the end of the chapter. At least it's longer then my first chapter. Anyway, review if u want more 2 this story. I would like 2 no if this story is good or bad.**


	3. Friends Are Here

Me: thanx again 4 the reviews

**Me: thanx again 4 the reviews. Now enjoy the next chapter. Review when you're done reading it or I won't update it again.**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden not in mind"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_ "Demon speaking through Jaden"

"When do you plan on leaving me alone?" Jaden asked his demonic look alike, who was sitting on a boulder that was in the water. It confirmed Jaden's suspicion when he thought that the water was lowering, because it really was.

"I don't plan on leaving you again, Jaden," Yuke replied as he inspected his claws, as if checking to see if they were clean. "I've already disappeared from your life when you were eight. Don't plan on disappearing again. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"What do you want? What do I have to do just to get you to leave me alone?"

"Jaden, what part of 'I'm not going anywhere' is so hard to understand? By the way, you better wake up now or that annoying shrimp will do so with his shrill. You know, that noise he calls yelling."

"Stop insulting my friends! The only one you haven't insulted was Jesse! Why do you pick on my other friends?!"

"Chazz is an egomaniac that needs to know his place. Alexis is a blonde who doesn't know the meaning of the words 'shut up'. Atticus is a bit crazy."

"I'm not denying that last one."

"Syrus is a freaking banshee disguised as a human. Hassleberry and Axel are insane thinking that dueling is like being in the army. Bastion is a little know-it-all that no one loves, so he tries to seek attention. Jesse is the only one who doesn't seem to have a thing wrong with him. I didn't leave anyone out, did I?"

"Even if you did, I wouldn't tell you because then you would go insulting them. Stop insulting my friends!"

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Jaden. But those people you call your friends, for the exception of Jesse, they would probably leave you for anything. Abandon you. Betray you. For all you know, they could be devising a plot to cause you some harm. I am your friend, Jaden. And just like before, I will do anything to keep you from harm. Leave those creatures you call friends before they do hurt you."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Before Jaden could reply, Syrus's yelling woke him up. The brunet jumped in surprise, causing him to fall off of his bed. Laughter was heard around him before he looked up, rubbing the back of his head. He hit it on the bed. Jesse was laughing a little with Syrus. Jaden grinned a little. A hand was extended out to him. His brown eyes trailed up the arm and into Jesse's smiling face. Jaden grabbed the held out hand before Jesse pulled the shorter teen to his feet. "Thanks," Jaden said as he stretched his muscles after he let go of Jesse's hand.

"You okay, Jay?" Syrus asked. "That hit on your head must have hurt."

"I'm fine," Jaden replied with a yawn. 'Or at least as 'fine' as I can get with Yuke in my head. How do I get rid of him?'

"_**You can't,"**_ Yuke's reply was heard in Jaden's head.

'I think you've already told me that like a hundred times already!' Jaden replied in his mind. He could practically see the playful smirk on Yuke's lips.

"_**Jaden, you might want to get ready for that place you call school before your friend and the shrimp leave without you."**_

'Do you ever shut up? You're going to drive me to insanity.'

"Come on, Jaden," Jesse said, breaking Jaden away from his talk with Yuke. He noticed a little bit of a distant look in Jaden's eyes before he looked over to Syrus. "Hey, you go on ahead and get something to eat, Sy. I need to talk to Jaden about something."

"Hey, if something's going on with Jaden, then I should know, too!"

"It's nothing like that," Jesse stated as he held his had defensively in front of himself. "It's about something else. Go ahead and eat."

With a heavy sigh, Syrus stubbornly gave in and left the room. Jesse went over to Jaden, who had pulled himself onto the bed and was putting on his black shirt. "So, what's up, bro?" Jaden asked as Jesse sat down next to him on the bed.

Jesse sighed lightly before he looked at Jaden. "Is there something wrong with you?" he asked. "You've been staring off into space more then usual and there's always an annoyed look on your face. What exactly has been going on in your head lately?"

Jaden stared at Jesse with wide eyes that soon relax as he looked down to the floor. "It's more like a 'who' then a 'what'," Jaden replied. "He says he's always been in my head, but something happened and I forgot about him. His name's Yuke, and he won't leave me alone. He lives in my head or something and I can't figure out how to get him to leave me alone. To tell you the truth, he's starting to scare me a little."

"How so?"

"He looks like me, but demonic. I mean, if you saw him and looked at just his eyes, you would be shaking. And he has claws and all that stuff." He gave a small sigh as he closed his eyes. "When I close my eyes to sleep, I always see an ocean. I wasn't really sure, but that ocean was where Yuke came out of. He says his home is drying up, but I don't think he means the water is his home since he's always smiling when he sees how much is gone. I don't know what to do about him." Jaden rested his head on his hands, eyes still closed. Jesse didn't know what to say. All he could think of doing was wrapping his arm around Jaden's shoulder, and he did so. The brunet didn't pull away or anything. He needed some comfort right now with his little problem.

Outside, Syrus was waiting impatiently for Jaden and Jesse to come out. He was wondering what was taking those two so long. With a heavy sigh, Syrus headed to the cafeteria area to get his breakfast. As soon as he sat down and started to eat, Jesse and Jaden came in side-by-side, joking around about something. They sat at the same table as Syrus and gave him the normal greeting before they started to joke around again. The young blunet joined in from time to time when Jaden did his normal jokes that Jesse hadn't heard or seen. Depended on what Jaden did. They met their other friends outside of the main building, a few of them looking like they didn't get much sleep. The rest of them looked like they could take on whatever the world threw at them.

Jaden was one of the few that looked like he could use a little more sleep. That's mainly because he spent most of his sleep time arguing with Yuke. He didn't care if Yuke had been there since Jaden was a kid, but he wanted Yuke to leave him alone. And right now, he was thinking of ways to get rid of the other being in his head. It was a little hard to do since Yuke could see or hear whatever Jaden thought. He could see what Jaden saw, hear what he hears. Everything! Throughout the day, Jaden kept spacing out. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary since he did that all the time, but he wasn't just having daydreams about becoming the King of Game. He was thinking about getting rid of Yuke. Exorcism was one thought, but Yuke said that wouldn't work.

With a heavy sigh, Jaden laid his head down on the desk in front of him. It was normal, but people usually thought he was sleeping. Syrus and Jesse, who sat beside him, Jesse on his right and Syrus on his left, both heard the sigh escape from their friend. Syrus was curious as to what had Jaden so bummed out, but Jesse knew very well what was wrong with the brunet. He didn't know how he could help Jaden out. All he knew was that he should help Jaden whenever he needed it. Jaden's other friends were starting to get a little worried about Jaden's strange behavior. The brunet barely even ate much. Usually, he inhales as much food as he can get. But for the exception of breakfast, when he actually looked like nothing was bothering him, he barely ate anything.

Jesse wasn't saying a thing about what's wrong with Jaden because he wasn't sure if the brunet wanted him to tell the others. So the blunet kept his mouth shut and only talked to Jaden about Yuke whenever the shorter teen talked to him about the being in his head. Jesse knew that there wasn't much he could do except listen to Jaden and try to comfort him when he needed it. He just wished he could help his friend out more then that.

Night had fallen, but Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were wide awake, joking around and doing random things until Syrus got tired and went to bed about an hour after the sun had fallen. The two taller teens waited until Syrus started to snore before they talked in hushed tones. "Have you thought of anything, yet?" Jesse asked the brunet.

"I thought of exorcism, but Yuke said that won't work," Jaden replied before he lowered his head, covering half his face with the shadow of his bangs.. "I thought of other things, but they seem a little ridiculous."

"Most of the things you think of are a little ridiculous," Jesse joked. "How do you know is he just isn't a figment of your imagination?"

"Do you really think I am?" a voice deeper then Jaden's asked.

**Me: cliffy! But I will give u a chance 2 figure out who it is.**


	4. Situations Explained

Me: and now 4 another chapter

**Me: and now 4 another chapter. Thanx 4 the reviews and the guesses. Enjoy the chappy!**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

_Recap:_

Night had fallen, but Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were wide awake, joking around and doing random things until Syrus got tired and went to bed about an hour after the sun had fallen. The two taller teens waited until Syrus started to snore before they talked in hushed tones. "Have you thought of anything, yet?" Jesse asked the brunet.

"I thought of exorcism, but Yuke said that won't work," Jaden replied before he lowered his head, covering half his face with the shadow of his bangs. "I thought of other things, but they seem a little ridiculous."

"Most of the things you think of are a little ridiculous," Jesse joked. "How do you know is he just isn't a figment of your imagination?"

"Do you really think I am?" a voice deeper then Jaden's asked.

_Now:_

Jesse was shocked when he heard another voice coming from Jaden's mouth. So much that he fell back a little before Jaden raised his head, only his face wasn't the same. His eyes were golden that had a deep blood red surrounding his pupil before the red blended into the gold. Dark blue, close to black, lines reached down to his cheek from his eyes. Fangs poked out of his mouth when he gave Jesse a smirk as he flexed his now clawed fingers. "No need to be afraid of me, Jesse," the deep voice from Jaden's mouth stated. "I will not harm you."

"You're Yuke, aren't you?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Yuke replied. "I am the demon resting in Jaden's mind. I couldn't stand all the abuse he suffered when he was younger so I made myself known to him when he was five years of age. But his parents found out about me and sent him to a spiritualist or something like that. My home in Jaden's mind was flooded, so Jaden could never hear me whenever he needed advice, or see me when he slept. The water is leaving now, but Jaden doesn't remember me. He tells me that he has real friends, and doesn't need an imaginary one. He doesn't seem to realize that I am not just a part of his imagination. I am a part of him, a part of his mind that he had forgotten about after so many years."

"You seem pretty open," Jesse pointed out, giving the demon that possessed his friend a small glare.

Yuke chuckled deeply before replying, "That is because I can trust you. You and Jaden are so alike, yet so different. But his other so called friends," he snarled out 'friends' as he sent a glance towards the slumbering Syrus, "I do not trust. They might abandon him whenever they find someone else they can be around. They will hurt him, and I know they will, except for you." Jesse looked at Yuke confused. "I am a demon, Jesse. I can sense the things you feel towards Jaden. I can see the way you look at him, the way you are always around him. I am no fool. Jaden is oblivious, but I will do you the favor of not telling him for you. You tell him yourself." Yuke bent forward a little, hovering over Jesse's lower half as the blunet leaned back a bit, supporting himself on his hands behind him. "In truth, I have no objections. And he feels the same, though he is unsure of what he feels."

He closed his eyes before he leaned away from Jesse, sitting up straight. "Jaden want me to stop controlling him body now, so we will speak another time, Jesse Anderson," Yuke said before the demonic features disappeared from Jaden's face as the brunet gave out a small gasp.

Jaden slouched over, supporting his weight on his hands, breathing heavily with wide eyes. "What the hell did he do?" he asked out loud. Jesse, seeing that it was the real Jaden in front of him, leaned closer to Jaden. He reached out and pulled Jaden to his body, embracing him tightly. Jaden was still shaking slightly, but his breathing was evening out and he buried his face into Jesse's chest. They stayed like that for a little while until Jaden was calmed down enough to settle his breathing and relaxed into Jesse's embrace. "Jesse?" Jaden said, making Jesse looked down at the brunet, who wasn't even looking at him. "What did Yuke do?"

"Proved that he isn't a figment of your imagination," Jesse replied, not releasing the hold he had on the smaller teen in his arms. The younger dueler sighed before he sat up a little, slipping out of Jesse's arms. Jesse stood before helping Jaden to his feet. The brunet gave a small smile before he climbed into his bed, slipping under the thick blanket on top of his mattress. Jesse gave a small smile as well before he climbed up onto the top bunk. "Night, Jay," Jesse called out.

"Night, Jesse," Jaden replied before he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. His eyes opened to see a large lake before him. a lot of water had disappeared since he was last in this part of his mind. Yuke sat on a boulder on the shore, looking like he was inspecting his claws. He raised his head and smirked when he saw Jaden there, but his smirk fell when he saw the angered look in Jaden's eyes. "What did you do?!" Jaden snapped at his inner demon.

"I just had a little talk with Jesse," Yuke replied innocently. "That's all. Don't worry, I didn't do anything else but speak to him."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what? I just simply possessed you. It's an easy thing I can do when your guard is down. Relax, I didn't do anything stupid. All I did was tell Jesse a little something about myself. He should understand things a little better now."

"How so?"

"I told him what I am and how long I've been here. That's all."

"And what are you?" Jaden asked with a suspicious tone.

With a slight chuckled, Yuke looked at Jaden in the eye. "I'm a demon that has been inside of your mind since you have been born." He bent his head down a little, looking at the water. "It happens sometimes. We demons try to find a body to take over, but when I entered yours, **(no 1 better turn that perverted!)** things were a little different. You still had a human soul, and my demonic power couldn't remove it. You were born with a demon locked inside of you. We demons are not seen by normal humans, but only by humans that have demon souls inside of their own body. Let's take psychics for example. They have very weak human souls and very powerful demonic soul inside of them. You'd be surprised what demons can do."

"So you tried to kill me before I was born? I thought you said you were going to protect me!"

"Jaden, my soul entered your unborn body right before you were born. The best time for a demon to take over a human body without the human soul rejecting the demon is when the human is still in the womb of the mother, during the ninth month. Mostly because then the body is fully developed, so we don't have to worry about being found out for a few years."

"Why only a few years?"

"Because demons don't develop their marking until they're five or six. Anyway, you were born right after my soul entered your body. Guess my timing was off. But you were born with me, making things different. I am your inner demon. I am a part of you. Something you can not get rid of. When you were born, I sensed something about you. You would have died as soon as you were born if I didn't enter your body. Now I make it my duty to make sure no harm comes to you."

"Why? Because you only protect me to protect yourself?" Jaden said, glaring at Yuke hard.

"Sort of," Yuke replied with a small shrug. "If you die, I don't die. My soul either takes control over your dead body or it leaves."

"Either or, it's a good thing for you if I die. So why are you protecting me?"

"Jaden, I am not like most demons. Me and my friends will not drive our host to the brink of either suicide or insanity. Very few demons are like us. I help you, and I will continue to do so. Unlike most demons, my friends and I rather not go to hell. Though we belong there, but my friends and I rather not go there. Besides, I've grown a little attached to you over the years I was able to speak to you."

"So you only want a good afterlife? That's the only reason why you try to help me? I still think you're being selfish."

"What part of 'I've grown attached to you' don't you get? Jaden, I want to protect you because I've grown attached to you. I don't need to protect you. I could just let you die and take over your body when you are dead, but I don't! I have helped you countless times when you were younger. You were in a life-or-death kind of situation when you were just eight. Someone held a gun to your head, threatening your life to get your parents to do as the gun holder said. That was when I first took control over you. I could have just sat back and let him shoot you in the head, but I chose to help. That was when your parents found out about me. They were not grateful. They got rid of me."

Jaden was silent, digesting this new piece of information that Yuke had just told him. "Jaden," Yuke called out before Jaden raised his head, seeing Yuke staring at him in the eyes once again. "You know I will not do anything to you unless I know it is for the best. Everything I have done for you when you were younger was for the best. And I will continue doing what is for the best now if you will let me. Listen to what I say, and allow me to take over whenever I feel like I should. I won't take control for unnecessary reasons. You know that, deep down. And just as far down, you know you can trust me."

"I don't know what to think about you," Jaden stated. "But I do know that all I want is for you to leave me alone!"

Jaden turned and ran off, leaving a hurt Yuke behind. All the demon did was lower his head, turning it slightly so he could look at the water. "Eventually, Jaden, you will get used to me being within you once again."

_Next Morning: Somewhere else_

"Zane?" a young feminine voice called into the dark room. A small groan was heard before a figure on the bed rose a little. "I thought I should wake you up now. It's almost time for breakfast. You have enough time to take a shower, if you want."

"Okay, Karen," Zane replied, scratching the back of his head lazily. The young teen girl didn't move. Her blue eyes were slightly closed as she looked at Zane's form. She twirled a few strands of her black hair around her index finger, still keeping her eyes on Zane. He saw that the young teen girl didn't leave right away, but looked more like she was a little worried about something. "Karen? Something wrong? You know you can tell me or your brother."

"Kain already knows," Karen admitted. "But mom was the first to notice. Then Kain found out a few months ago, and I noticed a while ago."

"What's up?" Zane asked slipping on a pair of pants in the still dark room. He already took a shower last night, so he didn't see the point of one for the morning. Besides, something was bothering Karen, and he cared for her like she was his younger sister.

"Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea not to tell you, but I think you have the right to know. Kain thought about telling you, but mom said that if you knew, it might disturb you a little. Maybe a lot. Daddy thought the same. Mom told him when she found out."

"What do you think I should know about?" Zane asked, putting his black muscle shirt on.

"Well," Karen replied slowly before speeding up her talking. "Mom has the most spiritual power, and Kain has more then me, but I still have a little. Meaning that all three of us can see auras. Your aura, Zane, is a bit demonic. And it's been that way since before your duel with Kain. It still kind of is. There's a very dark red mixed in with your normal dark blue aura."

Zane gave a small sigh before he sat on the bed and motioned Karen to sit next to him. she went over to the bed and took the spot next to the older duelist. "That's nothing for you to worry about," Zane said. "I already know. I figured you, your brother, and your mother have already figured it out."

"Mom says it can be one of two things," Karen stated. "Either you have demon blood in your veins, or you have a demon inside of you."

"I have a demon inside of me," Zane admitted. "He made himself known when I was in my dark mood. Remember that?"

"I also remember big brother beating some sense into you during a duel," Karen stated with a small giggle. "You know, the only one that he won against you."

"Yeah, well, when I had my first duel when I was in my dark mood during the whole thing, that was when he made himself known. He doesn't pose as a threat to me. If he did, I would have talked to your mother about getting rid of him. but he's not posing as a threat, so I'm leaving him alone."

"What's his name? And does he just stay in your head?"

"No, he's taken over a few times. Like in the fight that some thugs tried to start with me and your brother. It was more of a blackout for me, but I knew he took control."

"You didn't say what his name was."

"His name's Shoru," Zane stated.

**Me: well, that's the end of that chapter. We no a little more about Yuke and find out Zane has an inner demon as well. If u r curious about Karen and her family, read The Duel Master and the Miko. I haven't posted a chapter with those 2 yet, but I will eventually. But that story should clear out a little about Karen and her family. Anyway, review! Wow, long author note.**


	5. More A Friend Than A Demon

Me: ok, thanx 4 the reviews

**Me: ok, thanx 4 the reviews. Now I hope u enjoy this chapter as well. R&R!!**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

The light slipped through the window and onto the bed, but no one for the light to wake was in it. Jesse was the first to notice since he woke up quicker then Syrus did, and he was the first to even open his eyes. The older blunet looked around, trying to see if Jaden was anywhere in the room. He wasn't, and that made Jesse worry about the brunet. Especially since the demon or whatever Yuke was could possess Jaden. Jesse jumped down from the bed and quickly ran out the door. He looked around outside, but didn't see Jaden anywhere, and he wasn't even in the cafeteria when the blunet checked there.

He decided to look in the woods, and he didn't need to go very far. Jaden was sitting next to the large pond, on the shore with his feet in the cool water. He seemed as though he was lost in his thoughts or arguing with Yuke about something. Jesse smirked as he walked over to the brunet. "You know," he stated. "I thought you would have been sick of the sight of water since you see it whenever you sleep. And Yuke's usually there."

Jaden snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the teller teen that was walking closer to him. "Yeah, well, it's quiet out here," Jaden replied, looking at the smooth pond surface in front of him. "Barely anybody comes into the woods unless they're joking around and playing a prank on one of their friends."

"Unless the person is you," Jesse pointed out. "You've been coming into the woods a lot. I can see your duel monster spirits are a little worried about you. Especially little Winged Kuribo and Neos." As if to prove Jesse right, the Winged Kuribo appeared next to Jaden, floating above his shoulder. Jaden tilted his head to the side a bit to look at the little duel monster before he saw Neos and the spacians standing behind him. "See?" Jesse said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "Sorry for worrying you guys. But I don't think this is something you can help me out with. I have to figure this out on my own."

"You're still going to need some help and support whenever you need it," Jesse stated, wrapping an arm around Jaden's shoulders. Winged Kuribo was nodding in agreement before it gave out its little call and nuzzled Jaden's face. Jaden gave out a small laugh as Kuribo nuzzled him before it floated back over to his shoulder, resting on it. "We'll help you out whenever you need it."

"Thanks, Jesse. Thanks, guys." Neos and the spacians nodded as Kuribo gave out his call again. Jesse just smirked before he stood and helped Jaden to his feet. "Well, it's Saturday, so what should we do on our weekend this time?"

"Run around and act like complete lunatics?" Jesse joked.

"You two do that anyway," Neos stated before Jaden and Jesse started to laugh.

_With Zane_

"And why should I go back there, Shoru?" Zane asked, looking at the mirror. What he saw in the mirror was something close to his reflection, but much more demonic. His reflection in the mirror was the same way he looked when Shoru possessed him. His normally dark blue bangs were jet black and dark red pointed lines trailed from under his chin and stopped right before the lines touched his eyes. The white of his eyes weren't white, but midnight black with dark yellow around his pupils with a white outline of his irises. Fangs were poking out of the mouth as the reflection smirked and looked at Zane.

"Because I can sense things from afar," Shoru replied. "I am a demon, so it is an easy task for me. I can sense another demon at Duel Academy. And I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"My old friend Yuke," Shoru replied with the same smirk, but was now chuckling darkly. "What fun he and I can have. Just like old times. Don't worry, though. We won't do anything that destructive."

_Back with Jaden_

"I got a bad feeling," Jaden stated, making Jesse stop in his tracks and look at the brunet that just stopped a couple feet behind him.

"About what?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Jaden replied, shaking his head a little. "I just got a bad feeling about something." He turned his head around, scanning the area with his brown eyes, wondering why he felt like that something was up. Not seeing anything around, he turned and looked at Jesse. The blunet was staring at Jaden curiously as the shorter teen walked closer to him.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, placing a hand on Jaden's tense shoulder.

"Yeah," Jaden replied as he nodded his head slightly. "I just don't really like this feeling. It has me a little scared."

_With Zane _**(yes, I like skipping around)**

"So you already know about your little inner demon?" a teenage boy asked his taller companion. The younger teen had dark brown hair that was flipped to one side and had deep brown eyes. He looked around the age of 16, maybe a little younger.

"I've known for some time," Zane replied casually as he walked down the hall. "You might as well tell your mother that I know about him, Kain."

"So she can stop worrying about you? Sure, I'll tell her. Where are you going anyway?"

"To Duel Academy," Zane replied. "Shoru said he sensed one of his old friends there. I need to ask your father if I can borrow one of his helicopters or some sort of transportation to get me there."

"You sure you should allow your inner demon to go near another?" Kain asked with a tone that was telling Zane how much of a bad idea that was. "I mean, who knows what they can do, especially when using your body and whoever else has an inner demon."

"Shoru promised not to cause much destruction," the blunet stated.

"And you believe and trust him?!"

"Not one bit. But if I don't go, he won't leave me alone. I have a few old friends at Duel Academy that can probably help me out whenever Shoru gains control. They can make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I think you're putting too much on your friends," Kain stated, shaking his head a little. "They don't know how to deal with demons. They can't keep your inner demon under control if he decided to think it was a great idea to go destroying things."

"Would it make you feel better if I said that I was just going there to see who it is that has an inner demon like me? And find out if they are a threat or not? My little brother still goes to Duel Academy, and I don't plan on just staying here, knowing that someone in that place has an inner demon that may hurt him."

"And you think yours won't try to hurt him?!" Kain snapped.

"I know what I'm doing, Kain!" Zane snapped back. He took a deep breath before calming down a bit. "Sorry, but there are a couple people at Duel Academy that I don't want hurt. And I don't know if the demon is inside one of them, or someone that they are always around. And I don't know if that demon is a threat or not. I just need to go there and make sure that they are alright."

Kain stared at the taller duelist with his deep brown eyes, as if studying him. With a sigh, he looked down at the floor, watching his own feet take one step after another. "We can see what my dad says about letting you borrow a ride there. Mind if I come? You're going to need as much help with an inner demon than you think. And your friends have no idea what to do and how to deal with them."

"If things start to get a little too complicated, I'll give you a call and you can come over," Zane replied, ruffling the younger teen's hair a bit. "Chill out, Kain. I just need to make sure of a few things there. I won't stay there long. Maybe."

"I know," Kain replied, laughing a little as he tried to get the blunet's hand out of his dark brown locks. "Knock that off, man. You're ruining my do."

"You can fix it easily," Zane pointed out with a chuckle. "Just make it look as emo as you want. Flip it all to one side, run a comb through it, and you are set. By the way, is your dad at work or is he still in the building."

"He's with mom in the living room," Kain replied, finally getting Zane's hand out of his hair.

_Next Day: with Jaden_ **(I'm not confusing ppl much, am I?)**

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed when he heard about something Syrus said.

"It's true," Syrus replied. "He wrote and said that he's coming here for certain reasons. He didn't say what. But he also said that we don't need to worry about him being in his dark mood because one of his friends knocked some sense into him. More liked shocked if you ask me. Zane keeps dueling with those things."

"So, who's Zane?" Jesse asked.

"One of our old friends," Jaden replied. "He had a bit of a mood last time we saw him. Atticus and Syrus tried to get him out of it, but they kind of lost the duels they had with him. He's a pro dueler."

"Wow, Syrus," Jesse said in a joking tone, wearing a grin identical to Jaden's on his face. "What got you to duel against a pro dueler in a weird mood?"

"It was a dark mood," Syrus pointed out. "Ask Atticus. He was the same way. Sorta. And Zane's my big brother! Why wouldn't I try to help him out?"

"Well, you two don't exactly act like brothers," Jaden said bluntly. "And the last time you two saw each other, it wasn't exactly a happy ending. He kind of had you wear those weird things that gave you a shock. Though, I think you did more damage to yourself then Zane did since you kept giving away your life points for that magic card of yours."

"_**Idiot,"**_ Yuke stated in Jaden's mind.

'Shut it,' Jaden snapped. 'And it was a good strategy. He lasted a good while in the duel.'

"I wonder why Zane is coming back, though," Atticus said thoughtfully, placing a bent finger under his chin. "I mean, what could even get him to come back here. Last time, it was Shepard and it was mostly because of that tournament that he held here. That, and Zane said he wanted to test out his deck."

"Who really knows," Alexis said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'm kind of curious myself. When did he say he was going to get here, Syrus?"

"He didn't," the shorter blunet replied. "I guess he wasn't sure when." He looked back at the short letter in his hands.

"What exactly does that thing say?" Chazz rudely asked before he snatched it out of Syrus's hand. Syrus started to jump up to get it from Chazz's reach, but the taller brunet stretched it far out of Syrus's reach. He was grinning amusingly, finding it funny that the short blunet was trying to get the letter back. When Chazz felt the paper being snatched out of his hand, he turned around and saw Atticus, scanning through the letter he just took out of Chazz's hand. The dark brunet scowled for a bit before he sat down on a random chair that was near him.

"Geez," a familiar voice from the doorway said. "Did you guys just now get it? Man, talk about a slow delivery." Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Zane there with a smirk on his face. "What?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Me: there we go. Now Zane has joined the GX crew. Wonder how Shoru and Yuke will react to seeing each other again. U won't no until u review!**


	6. Visit From Another Demon

Me: thanx 4 all the reviews

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! And 2day, we have a special guest! Not really, I'm just being random. Anywho, enjoy the chapter.**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

"What?" Zane asked with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You guys knew I was coming, so why do you look so surprised?"

"We didn't think you would get here so soon after we got the letter," Atticus managed to answer before anyone else said anything.

"Yeah, talk about slow service. Damn."

"_**Well I'll be damned,"**_ Yuke said, slightly shocked and surprised.

'What now?' Jaden groaned back his question in his mind.

"_**Shoru. My old friend. I didn't know he had a host."**_

'Who? Zane?!' Yuke didn't reply, but Jaden could practically see him nodding his head with a small smirk on his lips, making his fangs point out of his mouth.

"What made you come back this time?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No need to be rude, Alexis," Zane scoffed. "Didn't I mention that I'm not in my dark mood anymore?"

"You still have the clothing," Atticus stated, pointing to Zane's dark clothes.

The older blunet gave another shrug of his shoulders before saying, "What can I say? They look better then my old school uniform. But trust me, I'm normal for the exception of one or two things, but I'm not saying what. You guys still don't believe me, do you?" Everyone shook their heads. With a sigh, Zane took out his deck and held it out. "Look through it and see if you can find one dark cyber card." Atticus took the deck from Zane's hand before looking through it. "Find one, yet?" the blunet asked boredly, leaning against the door frame.

"No," the brunet replied.

"Anyone need any more proof?" Zane asked as he took his deck back when Atticus handed it back to him. "No? Good. Who are all these unfamiliar people?"

"This is Axel and Jesse," Jaden replied. "And that's Jim over there. The one with the crocodile on his back."

"Don't ask," Atticus whispered into Zane's ear.

"Kind of afraid to," Zane replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Big bro?" Syrus said, making Zane look over to his younger brother. "You're acting a little out of character."

"Yeah, it's one of those two things that are a little different about me. But hey, you try acting like a cold emotionless person when dealing with Kain and Karen. Man, they are crazy as hell. They kind of rub off on you, though. I never thought I would see a Kaiba acting like that. Much less two."

"Kaiba?" everyone asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. Kain and Karen are brother and sister, children of Seto Kaiba. I hang around them from time to time. Kain's kind of the only challenge I get from a duelist that's close to my age. No matter how crazy he acts."

"You've met Seto Kaiba?" Atticus and Chazz both asked, still surprised.

"I mostly go to his place to get Kain and go do something. Depends on what we're in the mood for. Mostly, we just do random stuff. But, hey, it's usually his idea. I've even met Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler." Now everyone was really shocked. "What?" Zane asked with a blank face. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You've met famous duelist and you're acting like it's no big deal?!" Jaden pointed out.

"You're lucky to have even met one!" Jesse added. "But you've met all the really famous ones. Well, almost all the really famous ones. Have you met Pegasus?"

"The crazy nut who created duel monsters and mostly duels with cartoon cards?" Zane replied with his own question. "Yeah. Kain and Karen kind of call him an uncle."

"Okay! He's met all the really famous ones!"

"If you have brown hair and brown eyes, I would think I was seeing double with you and Jaden."

"That's what we told them," Chazz stated. "Everyone thinks that. They act like they don't notice."

"_**Okay,"**_ Yuke said. _**"Now I really don't like that guy."**_

'You,' Jaden replied. 'Shut up. Go away.'

"_**Found out where Yuke is,"**_ Shoru stated inside of Zane's mind while someone else was talking.

'Where then?' Zane asked his inner demon.

"_**See that brunet? The one you called Jaden? He's the one who Yuke has chosen for a host. I'm starting to see a bit of a resemblance."**_

"Zane?" Syrus's voice snatched Zane away from his talk with Shoru. "You okay? You spaced out. You normally don't do that."

"I'm okay," Zane replied, popping his neck a little by turning it to the side a bit. "Jaden," he called out, making the brunet called look over. "I need to talk to you for a minute. Without anyone listening in." He shot a look at everyone else in the room before Jaden walked over to him. Both walked outside and closed the door. Everyone else was wondering what was up and why Zane needed to talk to Jaden. Outside, Zane was leaning against the railing as Jaden just sat down next to him with his arms over his bent legs, resting on top of his knees. Silence was passed back and forth for a few seconds before Zane broke it. "You've got one, too," the taller blunet stated.

Jaden was a little shocked, and showed it on his face when he looked up at Zane. "Got what?"

"An inner demon," Zane replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I got one as well. Shoru's his name. He's a bit of a pain. When did you find out about yours?"

"Yuke told me that he's made himself known to me when I was five, but if forgot about him when I was eight because of my parents. He just started talking to me a few days ago, after school when I was getting a little upset about something. Next thing I know, I hit a tree and there's claw marks on it."

"Shoru said something about that," Zane said, tilting his head back some. "He said that if someone that has an inner demon gets upset about something, they can gain the inner demon's features to help them out a little better." Zane was silent for a moment, but Jaden kept staring at the taller duelist. "Shoru said that he wants to talk to Yuke. Maybe we can allow them to take over later on. Tonight, maybe. Not many people are up and around at night."

Jaden lowered his head a little, thinking about letting Yuke run amok with his old friend. Thinking about if that would be a good idea or not. "Who would make sure they stayed out of trouble?" Jaden asked.

"Do any of your friends know about Yuke?"

"Just Jesse," Jaden replied with a small shrug. "I told him a couple days ago."

"He won't be enough," Zane stated. "Especially with Shoru. He is pretty strong. What about those two friends of yours? The ones with all the muscle?"

"Hassleberry and Axel? They don't know about him."

"I think we should tell them so they can try to keep Shoru and Yuke under control tonight."

"Or we can just tell all of them."

"Not the best of ideas," Zane pointed out. "They wouldn't know what to think or what to do. It's best for them not to know for now. We just need to tell those two."

"Okay," Jaden agreed. "We'll tell them before we let Yuke and Shoru loose." The taller duelist nodded in agreement before he went back to the door. He stopped before he turned around to look at Jaden. "You can go ahead and catch up with them. I'm just going to stay out here and think for a bit." The blunet nodded before he went back inside to talk with the others. Jaden lowered his head into his crossed arms that were resting on his knees. He breathed deeply, thinking about if letting his inner demon running around was a good idea or not. He heard the door opened before he looked up to see who it was. Jesse.

"You've been out here a while by yourself," Jesse stated. Jaden didn't even notice how long he's been sitting outside, thinking. "It's been about twenty minutes, if you're curious. What are you thinking about?"

"Zane has an inner demon, too," Jaden replied after a small sigh. "He thinks that he and I should let our inner demons run around later on tonight. But we're going to need someone to make sure that they don't run amok. He thinks that we should tell Hassleberry and Axel. He knows that you already know about Yuke."

"You sure it's a good idea to let Yuke and Zane's demon running around?"

"That's what I've been thinking about. Especially since Yuke and Shoru are friends."

"Now that can cause some problems."

"Yeah. Who knows what they can do once they are in control." Jesse nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a while until Jaden stood, making Jesse look up at the brunet in confusion. "If anyone asks where I am, just tell them that I'm going to be near the lake," Jaden said before he turned and walked off into the woods.

The blunet sighed heavily before he stood and went back into the room. Zane noticed that the younger duelist didn't come back in with Jaden, so when he asked where Jaden was, Jesse told him what Jaden wanted him to tell anyone who asked. The sun fell faster then anyone thought it would, and only did when the sun was barely under the horizon did Jaden come back in. His brown eyes met Zane's dark blue orbs before he gave a slight nod. After an hour, everyone started to leave, but Jaden held Hassleberry and Axel back. The two duelists were a little confused, but shrugged it off. Eventually, only Jaden, Zane, Jesse, Hassleberry, and Axel were the only ones left in the room.

"What's going on, soldier?" Hassleberry asked. Zane sent Jaden a confused look, but all Jaden said was that it was the way Hassleberry talked.

"You two are about to find something out," Zane stated. "Something that you can not tell the others."

**Me: and even thought it was mostly talking in this chapter, that is the end of that. Review if u want the next chapter!!**


	7. Siblings Join the Fight

Me: thanx 4 all the reviews

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! Do u ppl want the next chapter now? Ok!**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

"Are you serious?!" Axel asked, stunned once he heard what Zane had said about him and Jaden having inner demons.

"Yes," Zane replied with a single nod of his head. "And we plan on letting the two gain control for a while. Just to get them to shut up. But we need you two to make sure that both Shoru and Yuke stay in this room. Don't let them out. And be careful with Shoru. Not just because it is my body that he will be possessing, but because he is very strong. I haven't met anyone who has managed to stay standing when he is in control. Now, are you two going to help us out?"

Axel and Hassleberry exchanged glances before they both looked at Zane and nodded their heads. Jaden hadn't said a thing since Zane had spoken to the two duelist that will be helping out. Even Jesse stayed silent. "Hey, soldier," Hassleberry called out to the younger blunet, who just looked at the Ra student. "How come you aren't surprised by this?"

"I told him a couple days ago," Jaden stated, speaking for the first time in the past ten minutes. "He's going to be staying here as well. To help you guys if you need it. Yuke doesn't seem to have any problem with Jesse, but he has problems with the rest of my friends. Don't ask me why because I don't know."

Zane tossed a cell phone towards Hassleberry, who caught the phone easily. "If things get out of control, go to my call list and call Kain, K-A-I-N. He's one of my friends that has experience with demons. His mother is a priestess, after all. If you think you can't handle things, call him and tell him that Zane told you to call him. Ask him to bring Karen if he can."

"Can do, Serge," Hassleberry replied as he put the cell in his pocket. "Do you two think you can gain control back whenever you want to?"

"We're not sure," Jaden answered, linking his fingers together. "Just try to keep the two in here. Don't let them get out and be careful with them. I don't know what Yuke can do, but you heard Zane about Shoru."

"Got it," Axel said with a simple nod of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good," Zane said. "And don't just be aware of their movements. Shoru says that he and his friends enjoyed playing mind games on people." When the two duelists nodded, Zane leaned against the wall, sighing deeply, before he closed his eyes. Jaden, who was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, closed his eyes and tilted his head back some. They were shocked when they started to see changes in the two teens' appearances. Zane's dark blue bangs turned black as dark red lines stretched from under his chin till they reached just below his eyes. Jaden had dark blue, close to black, lines form under his eyes that grew until they reached his cheeks. Both teens opened their eyes, nearly shocking everyone there with them.

Zane's eyes were nearly black for the exception of the yellow around his pupil and the white outline of the irises of his eyes. Jaden's eyes were a mixture of red and gold, most of the red lingering around the pupils. Zane tilted his head to the side slightly, seeing the two stunned duelist, before he flashed a deadly smirk, showing off his fangs. Jaden looked over as well, but he seemed like he was uninterested. "What is this?" Zane asked, only it wasn't his voice. It was less harsh and slightly deeper. "Yuke, it appears our hosts don't trust us. Doesn't that just hurt your feelings?"

"We are demons, Shoru," Yuke stated with a small smirk on his lips, his deep voice leaving Jaden's mouth. "Do you expect them to trust us not to cause trouble? And we have no feelings. Our host do, though."

"True," Shoru said, sending a sadistic look towards the two duelists by the door as Yuke looked up to see Jesse sitting on the top bunk of the bed. Shoru flexed his clawed fingers as he left the wall and walked over to the two by the door. "Shouldn't little kids like you be in bed?" Shoru taunted. "It's what? Ten? Eleven at night? Night. Hm. I always did enjoy the night. We could cause havoc and not worry about being caught because we demons are not seen by normal humans. Zane and Jaden can see other demons that have no host clearly. Be glad you two were born without a demon inside of your body, trying to take over your soul."

"Shoru," Yuke called out, standing up onto his feet. "That's enough. If you want out, just give them a kick."

Shoru turned around and gave Yuke a smirk. "And most wonder why I am friends with you, Yuke." He turned back around, giving the two duelists a smirk with a sadistic look in his eyes. Outside, Syrus and Chazz were having a normal argument as Alexis and Atticus just watched, wondering when the five inside were going to come out. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard before Axel landed on the ground, landing on his back as he clutched his chest. Hassleberry flew out after him, landing a couple feet away from the other duelist.

"Hassleberry! Axel!" Syrus called out before he saw a couple people out on the top floor, both smirking dangerously. "Big bro? Jaden?"

"Well, well, well," 'Zane' said. "What have we here?"

"We have host now, Shoru," Yuke pointed out. "We can't eat raw flesh. Let's go cause trouble somewhere else."

"Yuke, you either make the fun, or you spoil it. I never thought I would see you pull off both at once."

"Jaden!" Alexis called out. "Zane! What are you two doing?!"

"Who's the blonde?" Shoru asked, pointing at the Obilisk Blue girl. Yuke shrugged. He knew, he just didn't care at the moment.

"Don't go near them," Axel coughed out, managing to sit up straight. "They're not themselves."

They all looked up at the two, but this time there was a third. Jesse was standing in front of Jaden and Zane, his arms outstretched, as if trying to stop the two from advancing any further. Shoru smirked as he approached the slightly shaking Jesse. "Shoru, don't hurt him," Yuke said calmly.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Shoru defended himself. "Much," he added with a deep chuckle before he wrapped his fingers around Jesse's neck and picked the blunet up by his throat. "You should have stayed inside, human. At least there, you were safe." He tightened his grip on Jesse's neck, causing the younger blunet to make choking noises.

"Shoru," Yuke growled out. "I said don't hurt him." The taller demonic duelist gave a small shrug before he tossed Jesse to the side. Jesse landed on his side, sliding on the ground a little. "That was hurting him, Shoru."

"Not much," Shoru chuckled in response before he looked at the others on the ground. "Our host were fools to think you humans can keep us under control. We're the strongest demons around. Oh well. Better luck next time. But I would suggest some one stronger then you two." With that said, both Yuke and Shoru leapt onto the ground before they ran into the woods.

"Damn," Axel cursed. "Zane wasn't kidding. Shoru's strong."

"What just happened?" Atticus asked, completely confused. No one else seemed to have been able to talk.

"We promised not to tell," Hassleberry replied. "They have to tell you themselves," he finished talking before he took out a cell phone. "I'm going to call for reinforcements. Zane said we should if we can't handle those two." He put it on speaker so everyone could hear the conversation.

It rang a couple times before a voice answered. "Yo, Zane. What's up?"

"This isn't Trousdale," Hassleberry replied.

"Who is this? How the hell did you get Zane's cell?"

"This is Kain, right? Because our buddy, Zane, told us to call someone named Kain."

"Well, duh. Of course I'm Kain. You didn't call my house, you called my cell. Now what's going on with Zane? Does he need help with Shoru?"

"How'd you know?" Axel asked.

"My mom's a priestess, and I got some priest powers from her side of the family. I know that Zane's got a little inner demon that can kick ass. Me, my mom, my dad, and my sister all know about Shoru. So, what's up?"

"Zane and Jaden let their inner demons gain control tonight," Jesse replied this time.

"Morons! Goddamn idiots! Two fucking demons in one place! God, what the hell were they thinking?!"

"Wow, someone likes to swear," Alexis stated.

"Whoever the hell that was, yeah. I kind of do that when Zane does something stupid that pisses me off. Like when he had the Underworld Deck. You guys are at Duel Academy, right?"

"Yeah," Chazz rudely replied.

"Did someone find the damn speaker on Zane's phone or something?"

"Yeah," Hassleberry replied, scratching the back of his head a little.

"Whatever. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you guys."

"Wait a minute! Zane said to bring someone names Karen if you can."

"My sis? Okay. She is normally the one who calms people down anyway. I'm just Mr. Violent. Wait at the docks." With that, he hung up.

_With Shoru and Yuke_

"Man, Zane never lets me out!" Shoru stated, hanging upside-down from a tree branch. "This is already turning out to be my night." He tilted his head back so he could look down at the sulking Yuke. "Oh, come on, Yuke. I didn't hurt him much."

"Shoru, you are an idiot!" Yuke snapped. "Didn't you realize that this was our one chance to get our host to trust us?! And you go and throw Jaden's friends out the door! You even threw Jesse to the ground! Has being locked up made you insane or something?! Or just more violent?!"

"Violent," Shoru replied with a small shrug. "But come on, Yuke. You have to admit. You miss running around with no leash on. Both our host are completely unconscious thanks to our strength. What trust is there to gain when we knocked them out? We are running around without them trying to drag us down. We are free for the night. Let's enjoy it while we can!"

Yuke sent a blank look at Shoru, locking their eyes for a minute before a smile crept onto his face before he started to laugh lowly, getting louder with each passing second. "You always manage to talk me into things, Shoru," Yuke laughed out. Zane's inner demon was laughing along with his friend as he released the branch his legs were wrapped around. He did a twist in the air before landing on his feet. "Still got some moves," the brunet laughed out when he saw Shoru give his normal joking bow. "How about we go run around? Maybe we can spar against each other to make sure that we haven't lost any strength."

"There's something more to that, isn't there?" Shoru asked.

"Yes," the shorter demonic teen replied with a nod of his head. "I made myself known to Jaden when he was five because he had no friends and no one respected him. Now, he has friends, but only a few respect him. I plan on staying strong so I can defend him when I need to. Something tells me that I cannot trust Jaden's friends."

"You seemed to care when I picked up the blue haired human by his throat."

"That is because Jesse and Jaden are alike. I know Jesse wouldn't try anything to harm Jaden. Especially when they have feelings for one another. Feelings that they deny."

"How about we help them out with that then?" Shoru suggested with a smirk on his lips. "Maybe I can help Zane out when it comes to his crush."

_Back with the GX crew_

"Man, you two got here fast," Atticus stated as a couple of teens, one looking 16 and the other 14, stepped out of a helicopter. "How far away were you guys?"

"We live in Domino," Kain, the 16 year old, replied. "We're not that far. By the way, I'm Kain and this is my sister Karen. Where's Zane?"

"He isn't alone," Alexis said. "He's with another one of our friends."

"Jaden has an inner demon, too," Jesse pointed out. "Both Jaden and Zane let the two out, and they ran into the woods."

"Did you guys try to stop them?" Kain asked. Axel, Hassleberry, and Jesse nodded. Everyone was silent. "Just you three? Zane is defiantly being an idiot right now. He's most likely unconscious right now."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked. "Do you mean that Jaden and Zane are out cold? So all we have to do if find them then we can drag them back to the dorm?"

"No," Kain stretched out the word. "Idiotic runt. Zane and Jaden are unconscious in their minds. Shoru and the other inner demon are strong enough to knock them out in their minds. It allows the inner demons to have more control. Without Zane or your friend Jaden conscious mentally, Shoru and Jaden's demon will be at full strength. They are pretty hard to take down. And even harder to control. Both of the demons have complete control."

"Things aren't going be easy, big brother," Karen stated as she look towards the woods. "But I can try to track their demonic energy."

"Go right on ahead, sis," Kain said, waving his hand towards the woods before he looked at the others. "You guys can come if you want, but stay out of the way when we find those two. Get it? Got it? Good." With that said, Kain and Karen walked towards the wood. Everyone else looked at each other before they followed the two.

_Back with Shoru and Yuke_

"Think we still have our powers?" Shoru asked, inspecting the palm pf his hand. "I mean, I would love to just blow a few things up right now. It might calm me down a little."

"If you blow something up, you might give away our position," Yuke pointed out before he started to look at his hand as well. "But it never hurts to experiment. Blow up a tree. I dare you."

Shoru smirked before a ball of dark red energy formed in his hands. "Ha! We still have our powers!" he exclaimed before he threw the dark ball at a random tree, blowing a large hole in it before the tree tipped to the side and fell to the ground. "I just love that. You try, Yuke."

Yuke looked at his hand, concentrating heavily. Dark gold energy formed in his hand, but it wasn't shaped like a ball like Shoru's was. The dark gold energy was shaped as a sword about four feet long, its width getting thicker the closer it got to the point. Yuke smirked before he swung at a tree. At first, it looked as though he missed, before the top part of the tree started to slide down the bottom part. It crashed to the ground, shaking it a little like when Shoru blew up a large part of the other tree and that one fell to the ground. "Clean cut," Yuke stated with a smirk on his lips as Shoru gave out a low impressed whistle.

"Still the best swordsman I have ever seen," Shoru complemented. "I didn't even see you make contact with that thing. Now let's go cause havoc."

Yuke smirked before he nodded in agreement, resting the dark gold energy blade on his shoulders before he turned and walked off.

**Me: and now the demons have weapons. Ok, just 2 let every1 no, this is NOT a sequel to The Duel Master and the Miko. I'm already working on that. Anyway, review!**


	8. Not the Smartest Idea

Me: I thank u 4 the reviews

**Me: I thank u 4 the reviews! My dear readers, I am glad u like this story! And now I'm going 2 stop being dramatic. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Fight scene!**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

"So you deal with demons all the time or something?" Chazz asked, not really impressed by Kain's and Karen's behavior when they were tracking the two run-away demon possessed teens. He seemed to have cared when he saw the sword strapped to Kain's back and the whip resting on Karen's waist. He wondered how he missed those before.

"Kind of," Kain replied. "We just know how to find them and how to identify them. We don't kill them on sight or anything."

"Wouldn't it be safer to kill them before they attack you?" Syrus asked, trembling slightly from the cold night air.

"If they attack us first, then we kill them," Karen stated. "But if they leave us alone and know we are there, then we leave them alone. Not all demons are evil like everyone believes. Some are pretty good." Karen was silent for a minute, stopping in her tracks before she looked around. Kain stopped and turned to look at his younger sister. Even though he was older and had more experience, she was better at sensing demonic energy. Karen turned to her right, walking away from the others. Kain, raising a slight eyebrow, followed. She stopped when she came to a couple of destroyed trees. One looked like a small bomb was attached to it before the bomb went off and the other looked like it was sliced through with something sharp.

Kain went over to the tree that was blown up, looking at the broken stump. He squatted down a little to get a better look as Karen inspected the cut stump. "Looks like they found out that they still have some powers," Kain stated as he stood. "This one has the same demonic energy that's around Zane. I think Shoru was the one who did this. Great, we got a bomb making demon possessing our friend."

"What about this one?" Atticus asked, looking at the same stump that Karen was inspecting.

"This was cut by a sword," Karen replied. "But not by a steel sword. This stump has hints of dark gold energy on it. I think it's the other one."

"No shit," Kain mumbled. "Which way did they go though?" Karen stood before she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she turned towards the mountain before walking towards it. "Figured," Kain mumbled under his breath. "Think there's more up there, Karen?"

"One more," Karen replied, still walking away. "But it doesn't have any human energy."

"Then they found another demon," Kain stated, following after his sister. "Who knows what an un-hosted demon can do with two hosted demon."

"Is it bad?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it is. We gotta find those two before they find that other demon. If you guys still want to keep up, you better run fast." Before anyone could say anything, Kain and Karen were running ahead of them.

"Man," Atticus said, blinking a couple times. "They're fast."

"We better run just as fast if we're going to find Jaden and Zane," Axel stated before he took off running after the two. Everyone else followed.

They didn't stop running, not for a while. Their legs were starting to hurt. Their breath was now coming out in heavy pants. Their shown skin was starting to get colder from the night air, but they didn't stop. Kain and Karen disappeared when they jumped through a thick group of bushes that everyone else had to slow down and push parts of the bushes aside, Atticus joked that these must have been small trees instead of bushes. When they got through it, Kain and Karen were standing perfectly still. They were in a small clearing now, and on the other side of the clearing were the two they were looking for. Zane and Jaden, but it wasn't really them.

"Looks like we've been found, Yuke," Shoru stated, smirking dangerously as he formed a dark red energy ball in his hand. Yuke didn't seem to care. All he did was remove his golden sword from his shoulder and hold it in an attack position. "Hey, don't I know you two from somewhere?" Shoru asked, pointing at Kain and Karen with his unoccupied hand.

"We're Zane's friends," Karen replied.

"And that's all a demon like you needs to know," Kain added for his sister. The older sibling turned his head around to look at the rest of the GX group. "Stay out of the way and don't try to stop either side. You'll just end up getting hurt. Stay there. You won't be of any help."

"Now don't you think that's a little harsh?" Yuke asked, sounding like he really wasn't caring. "You humans have defiantly gotten rude the past few hundred years."

"And you demons are one to talk?" Kain taunted. "At least humans don't go around possessing other humans."

"How can you?" Shoru asked. "Humans can't do half the things we demon can do."

"This is the only warning you two are getting," Karen said, removing the whip she had from her waist. "Leave and give the two you possess complete control again."

"So much for your night, Shoru," Yuke stated, raising the sword a little when he saw Kain take out a sword from behind his back. "Look, we don't get out much. Jaden and Zane allowed us loose of their own free will. Sure, the two are knocked out, but they let us out. Even demons that have been locked up need to run around from time to time. Anyone should know that."

"They're humans, Yuke," Shoru pointed out. "They aren't going to listen to a couple demons like us."

"Never hurts to try and negotiate. But I guess you're right for once. Might as well give them a fight that they are just itching for." With that, Yuke shot towards Karen, holding his dark gold energy sword in front of him with a smirk on his face as Shoru threw the dark red energy ball towards Kain. Karen dodged and gave the whip a flick of her wrist. It didn't have much force, but there was enough for the whip to wrap around Yuke's sword. Kain sliced through the red energy ball with his sword. Yuke gave a small growl before he smirked again and pulled on his sword, dragging Karen towards him since she was still holding onto the whip that was around Yuke's golden sword. Kain ran towards Shoru, his blade raised in the air.

"Sorry," Shoru said. "But I'm more of a distant fighter." He jumped into the air, surprising nearly everyone there that he could do that. Kain didn't seem to be very distracted by shock when Shoru leapt into the air like he did. He was more focused on the dark red energy balls that Shoru had just created in his hands. Shoru landed on a tree after he threw the energy balls towards Kain, who just slicing through them. "Told you. But you seem to be doing so well," Shoru said, clapping his hands slowly. "So far," he added with a deep chuckle.

"You are proving to be a pain in the ass," Kain scowled.

"Didn't Zane tell you that's what I am?"

"Plenty of times," Kain replied before his sword began to glow a light blue hue.

"We have a little priest here, Yuke!" Shoru exclaimed to the other demon. "Meaning that the girl you're fighting might just be a little priestess since they are siblings."

Yuke's energy sword vanished as he leapt back and stood next to Shoru on the tree top. "Well, that changes things a little," Yuke mumbled. "Sorry to leave so soon, but we gotta go meet someone. Don't worry. We'll bring back our host safe and sound. In the morning."

"Don't think so," Kain stated before the sliced his sword through the air, but a large glowing blue object left the blade and flew at the two on the tree.

"Shit," Yuke muttered before it hit both him and Shoru. They didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. Their facial markings disappeared as their eyes closed before both Zane and Jaden fell to the ground.

Kain and Karen went over to the blunet as everyone else there checked to see if Jaden was alright. "What did you do?" Alexis asked the two young teens.

"Got the inner demons to back off," Kain replied. "I sent a little bit of spiritual energy at them. It didn't damage these two, just made their demons retreat back into their minds. It was the only thing I could think of doing at the moment." A small groan was heard from the blunet laying in front of Kain, saying that he was waking up a little. "Well, well, moron. Glad to see you're awake. By the way, don't let Shoru gain control like that again. He's a pain in the ass." Zane chuckled a little, giving out a small cough before he sat up a little. Jaden gain consciousness about a second after Zane did. "Of all the stupid ideas you get, Zane, you think up of the one that involves letting your demon loose with another."

"He was getting annoying," Zane said, rubbing the back of his head. "What they hell hit me?"

"Spiritual power sent by my blade," Kain replied. "It got Shoru and Yuke to back off. You should know that you and Jaden were unconscious while both of your demons ran around. They nearly met up with an un-hosted demon."

"Why do you think I told them to call you and Karen if they think they can't handle it?"

"They should call us even if they thought they could!"

"They did call you."

"Stop being a smartass!" He turned around to look at the brunet that was leaning against Jesse. "You okay, Jaden?" he asked. Jaden nodded his head a little, groaning slightly as he clutched his head. "Sorry, but Yuke's going to be giving you a bit of a hard time for a while. Not that I don't you deserve it, doing something stupid that Zane thought up of. Never listen to this guy. He comes up with weird ideas. And your demons have abilities." Kain stood before helping the taller blunet that was just sitting on the ground up to his feet. He sheathed his sword back into its sheath on his back. "You both are going to be in a bit of pain for a while, but that's mainly because Yuke and Shoru are in pain. Doesn't matter if they are possessing humans or not, spiritual power can and will cause a demon harm."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Mom's a priestess," Karen replied. "Kain has priest powers and I have some priestess powers. He's not very good when it comes to tracking demon energy and he usually acts very violent around demons unless I'm with him. Then he's more careful. But both you and Zane were hit with one of his special attacks that made the demons back off a bit. So if your stomach or chest hurts, it's because of the attack he sent at you."

"And you call me a moron," Zane said to the brunet next to him.

"Shut it, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Let-My-Inner-Demon-Loose-So-He-Can-Run-Amok." The taller blunet sent a glare towards the smirking Kain.

**Me: sorry 4 the crappy fight scene and the short chapter, but this is all I'm able 2 do rite now. I hope u liked the bit I gave u. review!!**


	9. A Shoulder To Cry On

Me: thanx again 4 the reviews

**Me: thanx again 4 the reviews. Glad sum ppl like this story. I hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

The next day, when everyone woke from their sleep, they found that Kain and Karen weren't around. Zane said that they went back home late last night. Then came the questions of the demons that were inside of Jaden and Zane. How long have the demons been around? What were they doing? Things like that. Zane wasn't really into replying all the questions he was asked, and Jaden answered a few, the only ones that he knew the answers to. Axel and Aster acted like they didn't care, but Yuke pointed out that they were listening anyway. After he said something about Jaden's friends being very nosy and shouldn't wonder where they aren't wanted. Then Jaden snapped back at him to get the demon to stop talking. Didn't work for very long.

Axel and Hassleberry both had a bruise on their stomachs where Shoru had hit them just to get them out of his way. And Hassleberry's arm was splinted since it did have a hair-line fracture. **(Me: my dad had 1 of those and he says that it's a pain.)** Syrus seemed a little scared of his older brother now more then he did when Zane was in his dark mood, but the older blunet reassured Syrus a little bit. Atticus and Alexis both seemed a little nervous around both of the teens, but they eventually got over it when Jaden said that they didn't have to be since Yuke and Shoru weren't being influences about things. Just pains in the ass.

"Hey, Zane?" Jaden said to the blunet that was leaning against the wall. "How exactly can we get rid of Yuke and Shoru?"

"Can't," Zane replied after a minute of silence. "According to Shoru, anyway. We were born with them, so now we're stuck with them. The best thing we can do right now is just suppress them. And not even Kain's mother can pulled that off. She's a priestess, but she hasn't dealt with suppressing inner demons before. Even if we can get rid of them, we're just getting rid of half of ourselves."

"What do you mean by that?" Atticus asked.

"Yuke said that anyone with an inner demon are born with that demon," Jaden replied. "So I guess that just makes them a part of us." He groaned as he lowered his head, gripping his brown hair with his fingers. "Life is so screwed up!"

"_**No,"**_ Yuke replied. _**"Life is not screwed up. It's just unfair. Especially for you and Zane. Sorry, but there is nothing you or that human can do. You're stuck with us until the day you die."**_

'Shut up, Yuke!' Jaden snapped back in his mind. 'It's your fault!'

"_**My fault?! For your information, if I never entered your body before you were born, you wouldn't even be alive right now!"**_

'And I bet you didn't know that until AFTER I was born!'

"…_**No I didn't."**_

'My point is proven.'

Yuke sighed. _**"Jaden: 1, Yuke: hmmm…I'd say about 3 or 4."**_

'Just shut up!'

"If you're telling Yuke to shut up, it won't work," Zane stated when he saw the agitated look on the brunet's face. Jaden blinked back into reality, giving the blunet a confused look. "By telling him to stop talking, you're just encouraging him. He'll just keep going on and on. Trust me. Ignore him for about five minutes after he says something and he'll shut up for about two or three hours. Works with Shoru all the time."

"Geez, if I need advice, I might as well come to you, Zane."

"Not all the time," Zane replied. "I'm still trying to figure some things out. By the way, if he says something about saving your life before you were born, he's lying."

"_**Now who's the liar?"**_ Yuke sneered. _**"Jaden, don't listen to him! HE is lying to you!"**_

'Who to trust?' Jaden thought to himself, making sure that Yuke could hear him. 'Yuke or Zane? Hm…I choose trusting Zane.' He smirked a bit when Yuke started to growl. 'Yuke, I don't really like you that much. And besides, I trust Zane way more then I trust you!'

"_**I didn't lie!"**_

"_**Way to go, Zane,"**_ Shoru sarcastically said in the back of the blunet's mind. _**"Best way to gain a host trust is to lie to them about the host nearly dying before they were even born. You just ruined that for Yuke."**_

'Good,' Zane replied back to his demon side. "Jaden, stop talking to Yuke."

"I'm not talking to him!" Jaden snapped.

"Lie to someone else. When you get good at it."

"So," Syrus began to say. "Can these demons of your just possess you at any time or do you have to let them?"

"Any time," Zane replied. "But we can let them possess us. Most of the time when they do on their own, it's usually to save our lives or something. I'm kind of surprised that they do."

"Why do you say that?" Jesse asked.

"Yuke told me one time," Jaden began to answer. "That if the host dies, the demon's soul either leaves the body, or the body becomes their own. He says that it depends on the condition of the body."

"And they normally have markings, right?" Alexis asked.

"Not all the time," Zane replied this time since he knew Jaden didn't know the answer to that one. "Some don't even have markings appear when they are possessing their human host. Heck, for all we know, a demon could be possessing one of you and we just don't see it." Everyone's eyes widened a bit. "And Jaden, I think Yuke left out the fact that sometimes the demon dies with the host. It depends on certain things. But with Shoru and Yuke, if we die, they die."

"How do you know about that?" Jaden asked, giving the blunet a confused look.

"Interrogation," Zane replied with a smirk. "My mind is mine and I can do a lot of things in it."

"Wish I could have that kind of control," Jaden mumbled.

"It's known as practice," Zane stated. "I've had Shoru talking to me since I first went into my dark mood. He thought that he could encourage me, and it worked. Then Kain got a hold of me and got some sense beaten into me by more then just the duel. He had a really mean left hook," Zane muttered the last statement as he rubbed his chin. "Damn asshole hitting me like that. I think I bit my lip when he hit me." There was a sound in the room that sounded like laughter being held in. "And that was after the duel!" Now there was some laughing in the room.

"So you got beat in a duel and punched?" Alexis asked, controlling her laughter a bit. "That's what snapped you out of it?"

"I think the punch would have worked just fine. Then he told me something. 'Respect your opponents because they just might be able to beat the shit out of you without dueling.' And something about trusting the deck or it may fail you or something like that. He says a lot of random shit. What's scary is that it makes sense."

"How is that scary?" Chazz asked. "He didn't seem like an idiot when we met him."

"That was because you guys called him to get Shoru and Yuke under control. When things are just normal, I mean like, when it's just me and him hanging out, he acts like a goddamn hyper lunatic that had about a hundred sugar cookies, five litters of Mountain Dew Code Red, and that has a lot of sugar in it, and let's add a few cups of coffee into the mix. Really hard to keep him under control. His sister and parents are pretty much the only ones who can. And when I say he makes random statements, he makes random statements."

"Like what?"

"Monkeys fly and throw banana cream pies," Zane managed to say with a straight face as everyone else looked at him weird. "That's the kind of things Kain says. At first, it was just 'flying monkeys', then he upgraded it. God, I don't know why I hang out with him."

"So that's what you meant by trying to acts emotionless around Kain and Karen," Syrus stated.

"Kain's the random one of the pair," Zane pointed out. "Karen…it's just really hard to act like you have no emotions what-so-ever around her. She's just one of the nicest people that anyone can find. She took after her mother more then her father."

"And where did Kain get his random nature?" Jaden asked, smirking a little bit. He thought that this subject was better to talk about then the inner demons.

"His uncles," Zane replied, lowering his head a bit. "Mostly the one with the split personality."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Bakura. He has a bit of split personality and he can act like a bit of a lunatic. But honestly, I think Kain got his insanity from hanging around Joey and Tristan when they have their fights. Or was it Tristan and Duke?"

"Duke Devilian?" Jesse asked, blinking a bit. "Creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"Kind of the same thing as regular Duel Monsters," Zane replied with a shrug. "Only with dice and a bit of a maze, I think. Don't remember too well."

"_**You have very bad memory, Zane,"**_ Shoru stated inside of the blunet's mind, but Zane just ignored his inner demon. _**"Hey! Don't you ignore me!"**_

"I would like to try that out!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Talk to Duke first," the blunet stated, tilting his head away a little bit.

"You don't have any Dice Monsters on you right now or something?"

"_**Jaden,"**_ Yuke sighed. _**"You're an idiot."**_

"Duke is the one that carries the dice around," Zane stated. "And you wouldn't even see the monsters with an arena."

"Ah, man!" Jaden sighed, lowering his head. "So, how long are you planning on hanging around?"

"A long time since you are the one Yuke is inside of. And quite honestly, I don't trust Yuke to not just take over you and try to kill everyone."

"Then you might as well stay around me all the time, Zane, because he keeps talking about doing that!" Jaden nearly snapped. "No matter how many times I tell him to knock it off, he keeps talking about not trusting any of my friends other then Jesse!"

"Why does he not trust us?" Alexis asked, tilting her head a little bit to the side.

"He just doesn't," Jaden sighed his reply. "I don't know why, he just thinks that any of you guys would turn your backs on me in an instant. I don't know why he thinks that, he just does!"

"You guys know what?" Zane broke in. "Demons are that way! Shoru acts like that with me all the time. Hell, the only one he trust other then Jaden, but that's because of Yuke, is Atticus! They just act that way. They are demons that have host, so they are very picky about whom we are friends with."

"Whatever! I'm just getting tired of him always talking down about my friends and saying that he would take control and get rid of them himself if I let him!!"

"Jaden, you need to calm down," Jesse said, placing a hand on the brunet's shoulder, but Jaden swatted it off.

"You don't get a damn thing about it, Jesse!" he yelled. "You cannot tell me to calm down when you don't even know what the hell I go through!"

"Jaden!" Zane snapped. "That's enough!"

"Shut up, Zane! You know as much as I do how much of a pain in the ass an inner demon is!"

"Yelling doesn't solve a damn thing! So shut the fuck up or I'll make you!"

"How about you both shut up and there is no fighting?!" Alexis finally snapped, jumping to her feet with her hands curled into fist at her sides. "Arguing doesn't fix a thing! So shut up and stop yelling!"

"You shut up!" Jaden snapped back before he ran out the door.

"Jaden!" everyone, but Zane, yelled out after the running brunet that disappeared into the woods.

Zane scoffed a little bit before crossing his arms over his chest. "Just leave him alone for now," he said. "He's going through a lot." Everyone looked at him, but only Jesse gave him a small glare before he shot out the door, chasing after the brunet as he yelled his name. "Some people just don't listen," the blunet sighed.

_With Jaden and Jesse_

"Jaden!" the blunet yelled out to the running Jaden. "Damn it! Jaden!" When he finally caught up with the brunet, he quickly grabbed Jaden's arm before he was out of reach. "Jaden! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You don't understand a thing, Jesse!" Jaden yelled back, trying to get his arm out of the blunet's grip. "Let me go!"

"So you can just run off again?! Hell no!" Jaden kept trying to pull his arm out of Jesse's grip, but the older teen just held on tighter. "Damn it, Jaden, why can't you just talk to me about it?! You know that I'm here for you and so is everyone else!"

"No one understands what I'm going through, so what would be the point?!"

"We're just trying to help you!"

"Well don't! Now let me go, goddamn it!"

Jesse, finally getting tired of Jaden's arguing and trying to pull away, yanked the brunet towards him before wrapping his arms around the younger teen's form. "Let me go, Jesse!" Jaden tried to yell out, but it was starting to come out in sobs. "Just let me go! Please, just let me go."

"I can't do that, Jay," Jesse calmly said into the brunet's ear. "I just can't. Stop trying to run away. You know that it won't help anything. We're all just trying to help you." Jaden started to shake, trying not to let any tears fall from his eyes, before he buried his face into Jesse's clothed chest. His hand gripped onto the blazer, refusing to let go in case he fell to his knees. Jesse rested his chin on Jaden's crown, whispering soothing words to the sobbing brunet. Eventually, Jaden's breathing started to calm down as his sobs came to a halt and his form going still. He released the death grip he had on Jesse's blue blazer, but refused to remove his entire self from the blunet's warm body. "You okay, now, Jay?"

"Yeah," Jaden quietly replied, nodding his head a little bit. "Thanks, Jesse."

"Anytime," the blunet said as Jaden pulled his head away from his chest. "Something else?" Jaden spoke no words, but he raised his head and quickly latched his lips onto Jesse's, startling the blunet a bit before he relaxed and return the kiss that Jaden was giving him. Jesse nipped at Jaden's lower lip, as if asking for entrance, which Jaden gladly allowed before the blunet's tongue shot into his mouth. They battled for dominance for a few seconds before Jesse won. But unfortunately, every creature with lungs needs air to fill those lungs before they would ever pass out.

"Um," Jaden softly spoke as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Thanks a lot for the comfort."

"Would that kiss be your reward to me?" Jesse asked, giving the blushing brunet a small smirk. "Cause if it is, I would gladly give you a shoulder to cry on." Jaden's blush darkened before Jesse gave him a quick five second peck on the brunet's lips. "We can stay out here for a while if you want to, Jay. I don't think they would be expecting me to drag you back too soon."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, nodding his head before resting it against the blue blazer.

"_**I figured that would happen,"**_ Yuke spoke, but Jaden was too content to tell the demon to be quiet. _**"Fine! Ignore me! See if I care."**_

**Me: and there is the fluff that I no ever yaoi person reading this story has been waiting 4, so there it is! Review!!**


	10. A Kiss and An Arguement

Me: and once again, I have written the new chapter and have gotten reviews from the previous 1

**Me: and once again, I have written the new chapter and have gotten reviews from the previous 1. now I hope u ppl will enjoy this chappie as well!!**

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), mayb a little insanity**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus, and if I put any other in, they r official**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh GX, there would b more yaoi and less dueling. But I don't own Yugioh GX, so that doesn't happen. T-T**

_**"Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_"Talking normal" 'Thinking'**POV change****Flashback warning ****(Author's note)**_Time Skip_

Jaden woke, resting against something warm and comfortable. He felt something tighten its grip around his waist before he looked up into the sea-green eyes of Jesse. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," the blunet spoke.

"When did I go to sleep?" Jaden asked, sitting up a bit as he rubbed his eyes.

"About ten minutes after you kissed me," Jesse replied with a small smirk while the brunet allowed a blush to stain his cheeks.

"I defiantly remember that!" the brunet said, getting to his feet before Jesse did. "What time is it?"

"You weren't asleep for that long. It's noon right now."

"Think we should head back to the others?" Jaden asked, looking towards the direction of the Red Dorm.

"Yeah," the blunet sighed. "Otherwise they would come out here and find us. And we don't want that, now do we?"

"Nope," Jaden replied. "I would never hear the end of it."

"_**You're not going to hear the end of it anyway,"**_ Yuke spoke, snickering a bit. Jaden growled back a little bit, but didn't reply to his inner demon.

"Why did you just growl?" Jesse asked, blinking a little. "Yuke say something that you didn't like or something?"

"He's being a pain in the ass, but that's normal for him!" Jaden replied, grinning a little bit before he and Jesse walked towards the Red Dorm, their arms slung over the other's shoulders, both holding onto the other's arm.

Syrus was the first to speak up when the pair walked out of the forest. "Jaden! Where did you go?"

"Just some place to think, Sy," the brunet replied with a small grin, taking his arm off Jesse's shoulders as the blunet next to him did the same. "I wanted to clear my head and cool off for a bit. I didn't mean to snap at anyone in there, it's just that-"

"We understand, Jaden," Alexis spoke as she walked over to the trio. "Zane told us that when someone finds out about an inner demon, their mind becomes kind of screwed up and they snap constantly. They're unstable for a while. So if you snap, it's no big deal. We can leave you along long enough for you to calm down if you want."

"_**Yes,"**_Yuke said in a sarcastic tone._**"And then maybe you would drop dead if either Jaden or I gave the word, huh? Stupid human girl. I have an idea! How about you and everyone else, other then Shoru's host and Jesse leave us all alone?"**_

'Do you ever shut up?' Jaden asked in his mind.

"_**Nope."**_

'Figured.' "Zane still around?"

"He's with Atticus," Alexis replied, looking over her shoulder towards the lighthouse.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

**(Me: now a little bit of Zane x Atticus goodness.)**

"So, you've been possessed since your dark mood?" Atticus asked, throwing a stone into the water of the lake in a certain way that made it skip along the surface.

"That was when he woke up," Zane replied, leaning against a tree as he watched Atticus play with the stones he found. "He took over from time to time and I never got the marks. But I think in that duel you had against me during Shepard's tournament, Shoru was in control."

"Wow, I was dueling a demon."

"So was Syrus."

"Man. He's a pretty tough dueler," Atticus stated. "stubborn, too."

"Why did you turn back into Nightshroud?" Zane curiously asked, looking towards the brunet. "I mean, you said you never wanted to be Nightshroud again. So why?"

Atticus sighed, tangling his fingers together as his eyes wondered somewhere else. "I thought you were lost in the darkness like I was," he began. "And if you were, I was going to try and take you out of it. When I drew the card Nightshroud was sealed in, I tried not to play it, but he was tempting me. So when I did play it, Nightshroud took complete control over me. I thought that if I won, I could help you out of the darkness. But I lost. Though I saw you in the darkness and wanted to help you escape with me. It didn't work like I thought. You said you weren't being controlled by the shadows like I was."

"Shoru said that," Zane pointed out. "Not mw. He was in control during that duel. I was still learning how to suppress him, but at that time, I didn't want to..

"You can control him fine now, though. Right?"

"Not entirely. He will gain sudden control every now and then and I won't be strong enough to hold him back. That was sort of the main reason why I came back here when Shoru told me that he sensed Yuke around. I knew someone had Yuke inside of them, but at the time, I didn't know who. All I knew was that Yuke would manipulate his human self and possibly harm as many people as possible. I didn't want Syrus or my other friends to be hurt. I came here to locate the one with Yuke as an inner demon and see if that person was someone anyone I cared for was constantly around.

"I wasn't expecting it to be Jaden. He would be the last person I would suspect. But it let me know something. He wasn't giving Yuke enough control for him to take sudden possession. I was relieved by that, but then thought that Jaden may lose his control eventually. There are a certain few I don't want him to harm."

"One is Syrus, right?" Atticus asked, looking over to the dark blunet, who nodded in response. "Out of curiosity, but who are the others?"

Zane chuckled slightly before making his way over to the brunet. He knelt down in front of Atticus before he brushed his knuckles against the older Rhodes sibling's cheek. "You," was all Zane said before attaching his lips to Atticus's.

**(Me: sorry, but no more Zane x Atticus goodness for a little while. Let's tune in with the rest of the gang!)**

"I do not!" Jaden yelled, wrapping his arm around Chazz's neck in a chokehold.

"Do so!" Chazz yelled back, pulling down on Jaden's arm. "Admit it! You do!"

"No I don't!"

"Guys, you should knock it off," Jesse said, acting like the mediator. "This argument is a bit of a pointless one, so stop fighting already."

"When Chazz says I don't," Jaden stated.

"Well you do, slacker," Chazz argued, managing to get Jaden's arm off his neck.

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!!"

"Stand down, soldiers!" Hassleberry yelled out. "You're giving the rest of the troops a headache!"

"And if Jaden gets mad enough, Yuke might gain control," Syrus added in a bit of a whimpering whine.

"No he won't," Jaden reassured. "He's laughing his butt off right now."

"I can't blame him," Jesse laughed out.

"I think the same thing," Alexis agreed. "And why are you arguing over something like that?"

"It's a guy thing," Chazz and Jaden both replied at the same time.

**Me: end of this chapter. U can just imagine what the two were arguing about, ok? And I no it's short, but I'm running out of ideas.**


	11. Author's Note!

**Hello, everyone. Train here with some news. Okay, I know some of you really like this story, but i can update it. I have a lot of ideas for it. I adopted it, and I will take care of it. So please be patient as I'm working on the next chapter right now. And it will be up soon.**

**Thanks for waiting,**

**Train X3**


	12. Something's Wrong

I know that this story belonged to Dragon Rider 06 but he said I could have it

I know that this story belonged to Dragon Rider 06 but he said I could have it. And I have a bunch of ideas for it. So I hope you enjoy. And I know this chapter isn't long but I have something big planned for the next one.

Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts" **_"Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change** **Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

After Jaden was done fight with Chazz he decided to go to his room and rest. But he couldn't really get any sleep thanks to Yuke. As he found Yuke sitting on the boulder looking at him.

"What do you want form me?" Jaden asked. He was getting really annoyed and fed up with Yuke.

"I don't want anything, Jaden. I just want to protect you from anything or anyone that wants to harm you. And you will soon see that this is the best thing for you. Now I will leave you to dream." Yuke said.

"That's a first." Jaden mumbled. But he soon found himself not in front of Yuke anymore but with Jesse sitting in front of the lake. Jaden felt relieved and sat beside him.

The next morning

Jaden woke up to the beautiful sunlight coming in from the window. He felt like he was fully rested and ready for the day. Surprisingly he was the first to awaken. Syrus and Jesse were still sleeping on their bunks.

He went next to Jesse's bunk and gave a little kiss to Jesse. Then went to get dressed in the bathroom.

Once dressed he went down to the cafeteria. _**"Nice move. Hope you enjoyed that." **_Yuke was chuckling.

'Oh shut it will ya.' Jaden said mentally. But with a small smile on his face.

He was thankful to Yuke for letting him dream last night. But he wasn't really going to say that. Once in the cafeteria he started eating like normal. And that means eating everything he could get his mouth on.

Once Jaden left Jesse brought his fingers up to his lips. He was surprised Jaden did that. But he understood why. They loved each other and nothing would ever change that. Not even an inner demon.

Jesse and Syrus got up soon after Jaden went down to the cafeteria. They had relieved looks on their faces when they saw Jaden eating like there's no tomorrow. As it should be.

"So I guess you slept well. Right, Jay?" Jesse asked.

Jaden nodded. "I couldn't feel any better." He said before swallowing his food.

"_**That's because I let you. I don't think you need to worry about that anymore Jaden" **_Yuke said.

_With Zane and Atticus_

Zane awoke with Atticus by his side. He didn't want to wake his brunette boyfriend so he carefully got off the bed and went to change in the bathroom.

Atticus slowly awoke soon after. And waited until his eyes were adjusted to the light. He felt where Zane would be but he wasn't there. The brunette started to think it was all a dream. But he then saw Zane walk out of the bathroom.

"_**Looks like your boyfriend is awake. I'm surprised he's not sore right now." **_Shoru said within Zane's mind.

Zane turned to Atticus and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" He said while caressing Atticus' cheek.

"A little sore. But I'll be fine once I get up and start moving." Atticus smiled. _'I think I'm falling for him all over again.'_

"That's good. Just don't push yourself too hard. I wouldn't want anything happening to you. That would just be awful." Zane said.

'_I can tell by his voice that what he's saying is sincere and truthful.' _Atticus just nodded. He was going to wait a little bit before going and meeting his friends at the Slifer Red Dorm.

"I'll be hanging around with Jaden and friends. Just be sure to catch up soon alright?" Zane asked.

Atticus nodded again and turned on his side. He started to drift off into sleep again. _**"Looks like you really did a number on him, Zane. I hope he's better later."**_

Zane answered before he got any ideas. _'Don't even think about it. Or I just might have to do some rearranging in my head again.' _Zane smirks. He could tell that Shoru was backing off. _'Now that we have that settled. Off to the Slifer café.'_

_Back with the GX gang_

The whole gang was in the cafeteria. They were just talking about random things. Like homework and what they were going to do that day. Jaden was having more fun now that Yuke wasn't bothering him as much. But the thing is, why was Yuke like that all of a sudden?

'_Yuke you ok? You're not talking to me as much as you used to.' _Jaden asked his inner demon sounding a little worried that he did something wrong.

"_**I'm fine Jaden. I just thought that I was getting annoying to you that's all." **_Yuke answered.

'_Well I don't want you to stay quiet all the time. I would like to talk to you every now and then. Just not so much that you're gonna be a pain in the ass.' _Jaden replied.

"_**Well I can understand that." **_Yuke commented in a little bit of a happy tone.

"Jaden, you talking to Yuke again?" A voice asked knocking Jaden back to reality.

"Ya. I was just sorting some things out with him. That's all. But other than that I'm fine, Jesse." Jaden answered. He didn't want to say anything to anyone about Yuke backing off a little bit.

Jaden was sitting next to Jesse, of course. Syrus was sitting on the other side of Jaden. Chazz was sitting across from the brunette. Alexis was sitting next to Hassleberry. Hassleberry was sitting next to the raven-haired teen. Axel was leaning against the wall near the door. And finally Aster was leaning against the wall opposite of Axel.

"Well we were thinking about maybe going to the beach and having a picnic. Then we were going to swim. What do ya think?" Jesse asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Everyone turned to see Zane at the door. "That would let us relax for a bit. And not think about the inner demons."

"I agree Zane." Jaden said.

Everyone nodded and were finishing their breakfast. Once they were finished they headed to their rooms to get ready and go to the beach. But just as Jaden was getting ready Yuke started to talk.

"_**Jaden I don't think it's a good idea to go to the beach today." **_Yuke said.

'_Why not? It's a perfect day. And all my friends are going to be there.' _Then it hit Jaden. _'It's not because of my friends is it? Because then I would just ignore you.'_

"_**No Jaden. I can sense something out there. And I don't think it's a good thing." **_Yuke replied.

'_Well I wanna go and have fun with my friends. So I'm gonna go. And if you don't then fine. That's your choice.' _Jaden countered.

"_**Alright Jaden. Just be careful. I don't like it."**_ Yuke answered.

'_Thanks for understanding Yuke.' _Jaden thought with a smile.


	13. Eyes As Cold As Ice

Hey. Sorry haven't updated. Just trying to get all my other stories updated. Now time to update this one. X3. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane**

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts" **_"Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change** **Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

_**"I told you to be careful. Now look at what happened." **_Yuke said looking out Jaden's eyes. _**"Let me possess you. We would have a better chance."**_

Jaden was thinking. He didn't have much of a choice. _'Alright. Let's do it.' _

Jaden had been possessed by Yuke. Jaden had dark blue, close to black, lines form under his eyes that grew until they reached his cheeks. His eyes were a mixture of red and gold, most of the red lingering around the pupils. And he was smirking to show off his fangs to the enemy.

"Now let's do this." A deeper voice than Jaden's said appearing to be Yuke's.

"Let's." The enemy hissed back as he went after the brunette.

**Earlier that day...**

The GX gang was headed to the beach. Jesse and Jaden were walking side by side of course. Syrus was right behind them. And Hassleberry was walking a little bit behind Syrus. Zane, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Axel, Aster, and Jim were already at the beach.

"I can't wait to get there. We're gonna have so much fun with everyone." Syrus said desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Ya soldier. The sun, the sand, and dunking each other." Hassleberry replied.

"You guys are making it sound more than it really is." Jaden said as he smiled that big, goofy grin. He was really happy. Jaden was going to the beach to hang out with his friends and boyfriend. And Yuke hadn't bothered him since they talked in his dorm room.

_'I do think I should heed his warning though. Yuke did say something about being careful. And I think I'm getting that. He was worried and now I'm started to sense something big is coming. And from what I'm feeling, it's not good at all.' _Jaden thought.

Jesse looked over at his boyfriend and saw his face. "Don't worry about anything Jay. We're gonna have lots of fun. So cheer up."

Jaden smiled. "You're right. Well then, let's go!" He started running towards the beach. Jesse was being pulled by him. Syrus and Hassleberry soon followed.

"Wait up." Syrus whined. He always hated when Jaden ran. He could never keep up. With all the energy Jaden has, who would?

"Aw, quit your whinin' soldier. We can easily keep up with the sarge." Hassleberry said as he went ahead of Syrus.

Syrus went back ahead Hassleberry. And Hassleberry did the same. Eventually they both got ahead Jaden and Jesse. Then they joined in. It turned into a race. This went on until they got to the beach. Jaden came in first of course. Followed by Jesse, Syrus, and last but not least Hassleberry.

"I dont believe it. You were faster than me. I wanna rematch! Just you and me Truesdale!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Guess he doesn't want to lose to a shoty. And especailly since they're still competing for the position of Jaden's best friend.

"But Hassleberry, we're at the beach. We're gonna be enjoying it. Since Zane was the one who suggested it and we're gonna be hanging with everyone." Syrus replied pointing at the others.

Hassleberry looked up. He saw some of the others looking right at him. He started to laugh nervously until he saw that Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus were already setting their things up. Hassleberry hurried up and did the same.

Everyone was in swimming trunks/bikinis. Aster was wearing blue trunks with silver chains on them. Axel was in a dark yellow pair. Alexis was in a honey brown bikini, which Chazz was going 'gah gah' over. Speaking of Chazz he was wearing plain black trunks. Atticus was wearing white trunks with singing notes on them. He wasn't sore anymore, which he was thankful for. Jim wasn't going to swim. Because he was just going to fool around with his pet crocodile, Shirley. Hassleberry was wearing a pair of light yellow trunks with little dinosaurs. Zane wasn't going to swim, like Jim, so he was just going to sit in the sun and enjoy it. The younger Truesdale, Syrus, was wearing light blue trunks with cars on them. Jesse was wearing sky blue trunks with gems on them. And Jaden was wearing plain red swimming trunks.

"Let's go swimming!" Atticus exclaimed. He had a beach ball so they could play water volleyball. This was going to be an interesting game.

Teams were Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster versus Hassleberry, Jesse, Jaden, and Syrus. Axel was the referee. It was going to be interesting.

Jaden was the first to serve. He hit it over the net. Alexis hit it back. Jesse hit it back to them. Atticus hit to Aster. Then Aster hit it to the other side. Syrus hit it back and it hit the water.

"This round goes to Jaden's team. So 1 to nothing Jaden's team." Axel announced.

This went on for another half hour. The winner was Jaden's team. The score was 15 to 13. Which was really close. But not close enough.

"That was really fun." Jesse informed. "Let's go get some lunch. K, Jay?"

"Alright." Jaden started to walk towards the beach when he sensed someone watching them. He stopped and turned to look around but didn't see anyone. Jesse stopped and looked at Jaden.

"Jay, you ok? Is something wrong?" You could just tell from Jesse's expression that something was wrong with his boyfriend and was willing to do anything to find out.

"I'm fine." Jaden was about to shrug it off as paranoia but felt the eyes straight on him. He turned around again. Then tols Jesse the truth. "Jes? Have you ever felt like you're being watched? I mean other than by your monster spirits?"

"Well now that you mention it I feel like all of us here _are _being watched. And we gotta find out by who. And where they're hiding. But let's just keep it between you and I. Ok?"

"Ya. Might as well not worry them while we're supposed to be having fun." He said as he was smiling goofy again.

That smile gave Jesse some relief but not a whole lot. He was still worried. He doesn't want Jaden targeted by anything or anyone. And he would make sure of that.

_On a cliff not too far away..._

And Jesse had every right. Because there was something that was watching them. It took quite an interest in Jaden. But it figured to get close to Jaden he had to be one of his closest friends. And it had just the idea to do just that.

_Back with the GX gang_

They were settiing up for lunch. Of course everyone was out of the water by now. But Jesse and Jaden couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Though they acted like nothing was wrong.

"Well I think me and Jay are gonna leave and just hang out with each other." Jesse said.

Everyon looked to Jaden to make sure he wanted to do that. "Ya. Let's go Jes. I really just wanna relax. And I wanna go up onto the roof. So I'll see you guys later ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads except Zane. "Jaden, be careful. And Jesse stay with him. Make sure you both are together and stay that way."

Jaden turned to Zane. "Ya. We will. Don't worry Zane."

Then Jesse and Jaden walked off. The group looked to Zane. They were waiting for an explanation.

"Well when Jaden was still here I could sense someone watching us. And I think that's why those two left. They were nervous and don't want us getting involved. So they left. And I wouldn't blame them. They need some relaxation after what's happened." Zane explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. Then looked to the two that just left. They can't say they weren't worried.

_With Jesse and Jaden_

As they were walking towards the roof they still felt the same eyes. They couldn't shake the feeling.

Jesse put an arm around Jaden's waist. As if protecting him. Jesse was looking around. Trying to find out where this person or thing was hiding.

"Jesse, I know you're worried But just don't worry too much. Yuke said he sensed something at the beach." Jaden explained.

"He did? Why didn't you tell me Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Well I didn't want to worry you. Because you would've started flipping out like you are now." Jaden pointed out.

Jesse noticed this and calmed down. The rest of the walk to the rooftop was quiet. They eventually got there and just sat there watching the world go by.

By the time they were done sitting on the roof and cuddling close to each other the sun was setting. And Jaden decided he wanted to go to his dorm room a little earlier. Forgetting what Zane had said he headed to the Slifer dorm without Jesse. Because Jesse decided he wanted to stay a little longer before heading back.

So Jesse was by himself now. He then felt the eyes on him. He turned around to find a see through figure. "What do you want?" He asked as he got up.

"I want the chance to talk and take Jaden Yuki." The figure said. Jesse wasn't about to let this thing get to Jaden without going through him first.

"What do you want with him?" Jesse asked another question.

"You love him. And you want the same thing I do. But I have other reasons I want him." The figure explained. "And I'll do that by doing this!" The figure lunged towards Jesse.

Jesse dodged and ran down the stairs from the roof. He started to run towards the exit when he felt something go inside of him. Jesse was now struggling with this thing for control over his body.

Jesse started laughing maniacally. "This is quite a body. And Jaden will have no other choice than to be mine if he wants this boy back and unharmed." He said but in a lower voice. Then headed towards the exit to the Slifer dorm.

_With Jaden_

Jaden was already back and sorting his deck out before going to bed. Of course he loved dueling. But he wanted to make sure he always had different strategies to play.

A knock came to the door. _'I wonder who it is. Maybe Jesse's back.'_ Jaden thought. he was starting to wonder where the blunette had gone.

He opened the door and there stood Jesse. Or at least that's what Jaden thought before Yuke stsrted to speak.

_**"Jaden. That's not Jesse. Something is inside him. It has the presence of a demon. And not one of the nice ones. Jaden, you have to get away from him! Now! Go Jaden!"**_ Yuke explained. He promised Jaden he was going to protect him. And this was just another way to do that.

Once Jesse was in Jaden bolted out the door. Yuke was right. Something about Jesse just didn't add up. Why would Jesse knock when he knew that Jaden's room was also his? And why would Jesse not say anything as soon as he opened the door? Something was wrong with his boyfriend. Jaden started to think Yuke was right.

Jaden ran in the woods until he reached the abandoned dorm. He needed somewhere to hide and this is exactly what he needed.

"How am I gonna get Jesse back? His eyes are so cold. And they look like they want to kill. I don't trust them." Jaden said to himself.

_With Jesse_

Jesse was right behind Jaden. But stopped when they reached the abandoned dorm. But if he wanted the brunette he had to go in. Now trying to find Jaden was going to be tough.

Then he heard footsteps and mumbling. He headed to the noises. Jesse stopped when he was right outside a door. And inside that room was where Jaden was. He opened the door and the brunette jumped.

"Ah, I finally found you. Now you're all mine. Nobody will be disturbing us here." Jesse said as the brunette turned to face him.

_**"I told you to be careful. Now look at what happened." **_Yuke said looking out Jaden's eyes. _**"Let me possess you. We would have a better chance."**_

Jaden was thinking. He didn't have much of a choice. _'Alright. Let's do it.' _

Jaden had been possessed by Yuke. Jaden had dark blue, close to black, lines form under his eyes that grew until they reached his cheeks. His eyes were a mixture of red and gold, most of the red lingering around the pupils. And he was smirking to show off his fangs to the enemy.

"Now let's do this." A deeper voice than Jaden's said appearing to be Yuke's.

"Let's." Jesse hissed back as he went after the brunette.


	14. Message To the Other

Well I had a little trouble with figuring out how to do this. But fear not. For I have come up with an idea. And if I didn't it wouldn't be up right now. Anywho here's the next chap.

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane **

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts" **_"Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change** **Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

"I didn't know you had some moves Jaden." The demon said still within Jesse.

"Who are you?" Yuke asked. _'I would really like to know too.' _Jaden said within his mind.

"Remember that one day that you and what was his name, Zane, were searching for an un-hosted demon? Well you're looking at him. Too bad Shoru couldn't be here. He would love to meet me. But I'm already taken. And you're going to stop protecting this boy Yuke. I want to play with him, not you." At that last statement Jesse had lunged towards Yuke.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to call someone." That's when Yuke dodged and headed out of that room into a different one. _**"Jaden, we need to get a hold of your friends. They're the only ones that can help Jesse get out of this mess. But you're going to have to trust me."**_

Yuke let Jaden think it over for a minute before he answered. _'Yuke, I don't think I have a choice in the matter. Besides I think that if we do this together then we will grow a little closer. But no doing anything irrational got it?'_ Yuke just nodded. Which was enough for the brunette.

"_**Now the only problem is I need strength to call to Shoru. Then Zane will come followed by the others. Do you trust me?" **_Yuke asked. He wanted to be sure Jaden wanted to do this.

'_Yes I do. Use the strength you need. I'll be okay. It'll probably just drain me a little bit. But I'm ready to give you any power you may need.' _Jaden replied. After saying that he could feel himself being a little drained. But not too much to knock him unconscious.

_With the rest of the GX gang_

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Syrus said. He was starting to worry about the blunette and the brunette. But mostly the brunette since that _is_ his best friend.

"Don't worry Private. They'll be back soon. I figure they just needed some alone time to talk to each other. Give it another hour or so." Hassleberry tried to reassure the worrying blunette. But a certain ravenette had to go and get him even more worried.

"Jaden probably doesn't want to come back. So he moved in with Jesse. And left you two dorks here. I wouldn't blame him. I would do the exact same thing." This anger almost everyone in the café. But then… the door burst open and what do ya know it's our other favorite demon host.

"Guys we've got a problem!" He yelled almost frantically.

"What is it soldier?" Hassleberry asked. "Ya, what is it big bro?" Syrus asked. They both were worried. And no one liked the look on Zane's face. And if they liked that, they're gonna love this.

"It's Jaden! He and Jesse are in trouble! They're both at the abandoned dorm! But that's not all. Jesse's possessed by that un-hosted demon Shoru and Yuke were chasing after! And Yuke's fighting him right now! So we better hurry before we're too late." Zane explained/yelled to the rest of the gang.

Before anyone could say anything else they all were heading to the abandoned dorm. Where Jesse and Jaden were. The whole gang wasn't sure what was going to happen to their brunette friend if they didn't make it time. They all were thinking one thing…

'_Jaden, hang in there.'_

_Back at the abandoned dorm_

Jesse was on top of Yuke. And had him pinned down. With his hands above his head and Jesse left hand going up and down Jaden's chest. And Yuke was fighting to get free. He wanted Jaden to rest a bit because of the way he used Jaden's energy to contact Shoru.

**Flashback**

Some of Jaden's strength left him. But he knew that it would help him in the fight against this thing that's taken over Jesse's body. And Jesse was getting closer and closer to pinning Yuke down. So he had to hurry up and do this.

"_**Shoru. Shoru, can you hear me?" **_Yuke asked. He was desperately trying to get a hold of his demon friend. All hope seemed lost until…

"_**Yuke, is that you?" **_Hope came back to Yuke. But he could be happy later. Right now he had more important things to worry about.

"_**Yes, it's me. Listen I don't have much time but tell Zane and his friends to come to the abandoned dorm. Jaden is in danger. And Jesse has been possessed by that un-hosted demon we were after. Turns out he wanted Jaden. But please hurry up my dear friend. We haven't… got… much… time…" **_Yuke's voice faded as the connection had been lost.

"_**Yuke? Yuke! Dammit!"**_ Shoru sighed noticing he lost the connection with his friend._** "Did you get that Zane?" **_Shoru asked. But knew the answer.

'_Yes I did. Now I'm on my way to tell the others about the situation. And if anything happens then I'll let you take over. But take note that if you knock me out again, I __**will**__ do some rearranging in my head. And you won't like it one bit. Do we have a deal?' _Zane explained.

Shoru reluctantly agreed to the situation. He didn't like that Zane didn't trust him all that much yet. But at least he trusted him enough to let him out every once in a while. So they were on their way to the Slifer dorms. Then once Zane informed them of the situation they would head to the abandoned dorm.

**End Flashback**

"I don't want to play with you. I want to play with Jaden. Send him out. You're not worthy to be in my presence. And you just don't cut it. So send him out now!" Jesse said. Looks like the demon was pretty mad because Yuke wouldn't let Jaden out. Afraid of him being hurt by whoever this was.

"I am _not _sending him out. I vowed to protect this boy and that's just what I'm going to do. I don't care if I don't cut it. I'm still not sending Jaden out." Yuke replied. If he didn't get out of this soon Jaden and him might be in serious trouble.

"Fine then." Jesse said seductively.

Jesse pulled Yuke into a deep and passionate kiss. Then started to take Jaden's shirt off. But Yuke managed to break one of his hands free and punch him _**hard**_. He didn't stay down for long. Pretty soon he got a hand under the shirt and was feeling around the chest.

"Oh Jaden. I need you. I want to be inside you. But Yuke won't let you come out and play. If you come out on your own I'll make it a lot easier." Jesse said seductively. It was true that _Jesse _wanted to be inside of Jaden. But the demon was just raising the desire a little higher and also wanted Jaden for his body.

"Well too bad. You're not getting your filthy hands on Jaden. He deserves someone better than you. Now let Jesse go before I get real upset. And you won't like me when I'm upset." Yuke countered. He really hated to see the brunette's crush like this. It wasn't normal. Where was the 'twin' of Jaden?

"I wouldn't be saying anything if I was you. You're hands are pinned down above your head. I'm on top of you. And to top it all off, I can hold your hands in on of my hands and let the other roam. So you should just let Jaden out right about now." Jesse explained. Leading him into a passionate kiss.

"Like hell I'd do something like that! I'm not going to give into your demands. I'd rather Jaden not go through this. And I'll be damned if I let you do it!" Yuke yelled before breaking free and knocking Jesse on his side. After making sure Jesse was semi-unconscious Yuke ran from him.

Jaden was out of breathe from the energy drain but at least he helped. _'Yuke just let me out. If you let me out I can probably help Jesse fight whatever's inside him. I know I maybe a little drained but let me help. Please. And if I can't get through to Jesse then I'll let you take control again. Deal?'_

"_**I don't know Jaden. It seems logical enough. But I just want you getting hurt. That's what us demons do if we are infused with humans. We protect them at all cost. But I do get where you're coming from. Alright. I'll let you. But if it doesn't seem to be working then I'm taking control." **_And with that the makings on Jaden's face and his eyes went back to normal.

'_That's Yuke. I promise I __**will **__get Jesse back. No matter what.' _

_With the GX gang_

Zane and everyone were just a little away from the abandoned dorm. They had to hurry if they wanted to make it to Jaden in time. Shoru was just watching from inside Zane until he felt something odd.

"_**Zane. Jaden took control back. Yuke was in control up until a few seconds ago. What a fool! He shouldn't have done that! Now we have to hurry it up. Because if we don't know telling what could happen." **_Shoru explained.

'_Dammit!' _Was all Zane could say to the news he was given by Shoru. He didn't want to believe his inner demon. But this time Shoru was actually telling the truth. He turned to look at everyone. They were all keeping up with Zane. "Alright, listen up. When we get to the dorm we need to find Jaden immediately and make sure he's ok. Then we need to find Jesse and get rid of the demon lurking inside him. But just to warn you, I may have to let Shoru possess me for a bit. So don't be shocked if I'm not me."

Everyone nodded. Zane then pulled his cell phone out and called Kain. "Hello Kain here."

"Kain. It's me Zane. Look I don't have much time to talk but my friend's been possessed by that un-hosted demon. And he's going after my other friend that has a demon in him. Jaden the friend and Yuke the demon. But I'm not sure what that un-hosted demon wants from Jaden. Anyway me and the others are headed towards the abandoned dorm as we speak. Hurry and come ok?" Zane explained quickly but slow enough for Kain to understand.

"Alright Zane. I'll be there as fast as I can. But don't be stupid and reckless. I don't need another friend dying on me. And I'll bring Karen with me. So hang on 'til then k?" Kain replied.

"Okay. But we won't be meeting you. You'll have to find the dorm on your own. Because we're gonna try and hold that demon off. So see you in a bit." Zane hang up. He was sure Kain and Karen would be here soon. But they could ask for directions to get where they were going.

Finally, they have reached their destination. And are proceeding with caution. Noises could be heard from afar. But when they heard a scream they started running towards where it had come from.

"Hurry up guys!" Zane yelled. _'Please be all right Jay.'_

_With the Jaden and Jesse_

Jaden opened his eyes to reveal the chocolate brown color. But he was not happy seeing Jesse like this in the slightest. He saw Jesse with orange possessed eyes and a sexual smirk.

"There you are Jaden. I was wondering when you were going to come out and play. And since you're here let me introduce myself. My name is Chaos Rush. It's a pleasure to meet you Jaden Yuki and, of course your demon counterpart, Yuke. Now I would like to have some fun." Chaos said.

"No." Jaden replied.

"Excuse me? I don't think I quite get what you're saying." Chaos countered.

"I don't want you. Hell, I don't even want you in that body. I want Jesse Anderson. The Jesse I fell in love with. Jesse, my life and my love. That's what I want. Now leave him before I let Yuke out and you won't see me again." Jaden explained.

"Lovely, very lovely. And as a gift I'll let Jesse free." Jesse breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and the first thing Jaden saw was the emerald color in Jesse's eyes. His normal color. Jesse looked up at Jaden and smiled.

As if on cue, Jaden ran up to Jesse and embraced him. He started sobbing in the blunette's chest. Jaden was so happy that Jesse was back. "What happened Jay? What's made you this upset? I don't like when my Angel is this upset."

"Jesse, you were… you were possessed by… by some demon that wanted to play with me. But at least… at least you're back. And I can finally say what I've wanted to say since I met you." Jaden said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry to have scared you Jay. And what did you want to tell me Jaden?" Jesse asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I-I love y-you Jes. I've always wanted to tell you but I've been too embarrassed. But now I've finally told you, I feel better. Because a big weight has just been lifted off my chest." As Jaden said this Jesse was rubbing Jaden's back soothingly. Calming the brunette down bit by bit.

But just as the brunette started to relax he was forced into a rough kiss with Jesse. His eyes widened as he saw the orange possessed eyes. He couldn't believe it. The demon was just playing, just to trick him into thinking that Jesse really was back. "You bastard! I hope you rot in hell where you belong!"

Chaos just laughed. "I've been there and back. Well at least now I know why I was able to get out. It was because I was attracted to this island. Because this island had you. Now let's have some real fun." Chaos tightened his grip on Jaden. Taking the embrace as an advantage.


	15. Chaos and His Group

Sorry for taking long ass breaks on this and my other stories. I've just needed breaks since I get them all done in one fell swoop. Anyway I made this a long ass chapter so you could forgive me. X3. But still enjoy if you have not forgiven me please.

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane **

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts" **_"Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change** **Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

Kain and his sister Karen arrived at the docks of the Academy. "Well doesn't look much different from the last time we were here about a week ago." Kain said sarcastically.

"Could you please act your age for once? We're on an important mission. And if you don't hurry up I'm gonna leave you here and go to where I feel a very strong demon presence." Karen said. Finally getting her brother's undivided attention.

So she pointed in the direction she feels it and they both took off running. Hopefully they would catch this demon before he got what he wanted. And from what Kain heard on the phone this demon wanted one of Zane's pals. This Jaden kid. It would be an interesting fight to say the least.

_With Jay and Chaos_

Chaos had put his lips to Jaden's. Not waiting for permission, he shoved his tongue in Jaden's mouth and exploring it. Jaden wasn't taking this to well. _'Just pretend it's really Jesse. It'll be over soon.'_ Then he suddenly had an idea. Jaden had returned the kiss. He put his arms around Chaos' neck.

Chaos had smirked into the kiss. _**"He's finally realizing that I have so much more to give than this Jesse. Well that's interesting." **_Then he suddenly started to feel weak. _**"What's happening? Why do I suddenly feel weak?" **_He slipped into Jesse's mind to see what was happening. He shouldn't have done that. Because once he did Jesse took control back. He broke the kiss and looked at Jaden "Jaden… get… away…"

Once he heard his name Jaden looked up. At that moment chocolate brown met emerald green. Jaden smiled and tightened the embrace a bit. But Jesse had pushed him off. "Jesse? What's wrong Jesse? Please, all I wanna do is help." He knew he had to get away from Jaden. Chaos would to back control any minute. Too little to late though. Chaos had taken it back.

"Well that wasn't appropriate." Turning his attention to Jaden. "Sorry about that. Now let's have some fun." He started towards Jaden. Jaden backed up until he hit a wall. Chaos was right in front of him. Then Jaden was pulled into an embrace. But Chaos did the unexpected. "Now punishment for Jesse taking control." His nails suddenly growing sharper. "Sorry Jaden. But Jesse has to learn his lesson." He dug his nails into Jaden's back and sliding them down. Jaden let out a scream of pain.

He passed out from pain. Chaos had caught him but he was in another predicament. "Dammit! Damn you Shoru. Why did you bring so many people with you? And why are you helping Jaden? The only reason probably is Yuke." He ran out of the room and down the hallway. Still having the passed out and bleeding Jaden in his arms.

_With the GX gang_

They soon arrived to where the scream had come from but to their dismay Jaden wasn't there. "That son of a bitch! He must've taken Jaden somewhere else so we couldn't find him. I'm gonna kill him the next time I see that bastard!" Shoru growled. He was really concerned for Yuke. He didn't want to admit it but he cared for his long time friend. And would hate to see if he got hurt.

"Calm down Shoru. We have to think things through a little. Like what we're going to do next." Atticus said looking down the hallway.

"You're right Atticus." Taking deep breathes Shoru changed back to Zane. "Thanks." He said turning to Atticus then to the group. "Alright now that Shoru is calm let's continue the search."

"Hmm… we could go down this hallway to see where—" But he was cut short when he smelled something in the air. "Does anyone else smell that?" Taking a sniff again.

"Now that you mention it I do smell something." Alexis said. And everyone else nodded. Following the smell they had been led into the room Jaden was just in. Looking around Alexis spotted something. Going closer and getting a closer look she kneeled down to where it was. She stood straight back up. Eyes widened and hands over her mouth. Alexis couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chazz was the first one at her side. "Alexis what's wrong?" All she could do was point. Eyes still widened she looked away. Tears on the verge of coming out.

Chazz bent down and took a look. Eyes widened and looked over his shoulder to everyone. "Guys, I think you should come over here and take a look. Alexis just found something. And you're not gonna like it."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Then walked over to where Chazz and Alexis were. Alexis ran to Zane and buried her face in his chest. He gave her a comforting embrace and looked over to Chazz. "So what is it?"

"Take a look." Wiping his to fingers in the red/black liquid. Raising his fingers so everyone could see. "It's blood. Most likely Jaden's blood. No wonder he screamed like that." He looked back at the pool of liquid with saddened eyes. He could never picture the brunette in such horrible pain. And he was going to make whatever the hell did this to him pay. Chazz loved the brunette. Even though he would never tell anyone else those feelings were still there.

"My God..." Atticus said. Everyone agreed that it was a horrible sight. All the more reason to find Jaden. They now know that this demon is dangerous and will do anything to keep Jaden away from everyone except himself (Chaos). So they all headed in different directions so they could look in more places and find the brunette.

_With Jaden and Chaos_

Chaos was starting to feel guilty because of what he did to Jaden. He really didn't want to do it. But Jesse gave him no other choice. If Chaos wanted Jaden all to himself then that's what he would get with no interruptions from anyone.

_In Jesse's mind_

He decided to confront Jesse in his mind. So he relaxed into the chair he was sitting in and retreated back into the mind. Once he was in Jesse was on the ground unconscious. But that would soon change when Chaos kicked him.

"Wha...?" Jesse groaned. Then realized Chaos was with him. So he immediately stood up and went to a fighting stance. He was still furious that Chaos decided to hurt Jaden because of him. Jesse did it on his own. Jaden had nothing to do with it. So the real question was, did he want to try and do it again so he can save Jaden?

"Look I won't do that again if you decide to behave. Because otherwise when you wake up you might find Jaden with scars everywhere. Got it?" Chaos said coldly. And he wasn't kidding either. He was going to have Jaden one way or another. No one was going to stop him. Not even Jaden's boyfriend.

"How can I trust you? You're a demon. Demons can't keep promises." Jesse said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Chaos. Why should he trust Chaos? It's not like he'll stop hurting Jaden even if Jesse agrees to it. So why bother?

Then Chaos went into his own form. He had orange eyes and red lines going to the side of his eyes. He was wearing black turtleneck without sleeves and black baggy pants. His hair was in spikes which way and that. And he was blond (think of Cloud from Final Fantasy VII, except the eyes and lines to the side of them).

"Wow..." Jesse stated, "Never thought you'd be this hot." Jesse smacked himself in the head for that one. "Anyway why _should_ I trust you? You would probably break the promise." Jesse turned back around.

Chaos chuckled a bit. "Well thank you for the compliment. An why wouldn't I keep my promise? I don't like hurting Jaden. It's just..." Chaos trailed off then sighed, "Never mind. You wouldn't get it." Chaos turned to walk away.

"Wait. Just tell me. I understand a lot more than you think. Just tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." Jesse really did want to help Chaos. And why he was going after Jaden. He just wanted to understand. But more importantly he wanted to help Chaos. Even though he hurt Jaden, Jesse still wanted to help.

"You really wanna know? Well I come from a group that calls themselves The Divine Siete. But what it stands for is The Divine Seven. Our leader just liked the other way better. And before you ask, it beats the hell outta me when he came up with the name. Anyway we're like the seven deadly sins. I'm Lust. And there are six more of us. But we usually don't go to the same place. Only when we all meet up with each other and just hang out. So we're not really demons. We're more like humans. Except the sins part. But that's basically it. Oh and we're able to possess people like I am right now. Anything I'm missing?"

Jesse just stared in awe. Never did he think that the sins were actually real. He only thought they were myths. But finally finding his voice he spoke. "No I don't think so. But why me? Because you thought Jaden was cute and decided to possess me to get what you want or need?"

Chaos smirked. "My, you catch on quick. You're the first person to ever firgure that out. But at least you were able to figure it out. Anyway do we have a deal? After I'm done then you can have him back. But I will be staying here as a student. I kinda like you and the somewhat clueless brunette. But do we?"

"If it's the only way then do I have a choice?" Jesse asked. Pretty sure it _was_ the only thing he could do not to hurt Jaden anymore.

"Good choice. And I will heal up the wounds I inflicted on Jaden. So don't worry to much about those k?" Jesse nodded. "Good. Now time to get back out there and do what I possessed you to do. Ta ta for now." Chaos said as he disappeared.

"Just be gentle with my Angel. I don't want him hurt too much." Jesse stated.

_Back with Jaden and Chaos_

Chaos had just come back out of the corners of Jesse's mind when he heard a groan from the bed. He needed to find a room with a bed so Jaden could rest from what happened. Chaos then walked over to the bed and cupped Jaden's cheek in his hand before moving the brunette on his side so his back was facing Chaos.

Chais soon realized it was nothing serious. Just wounds that went just a little too deep. But much to his relief that Jaden had stopped bleeding as soon as he was laid on the bed. Chaos then put a hand over Jaden's wounds and a little white light aluminated the room. And soon all of Jaden's wounds were healed up.

Jaden was still asleep when Chaos was done. After all Jaden did deserve _some _rest. So Chaos decided when the brunette was awake fully that he would take the brunette. He smirked at this. But remembered what Jesse said. Don't hurt Jaden too much was going to be easy. He just had to make sure he did just that to said boy.


	16. To Get What One Wants

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. Dragon (the previous owner of this story) wrote the yaoi since I felt that I wouldn't be able to do it. And yes you heard me right. There's finally yaoi! X3. And next time it will be me. Oh, before I forget. There will be a sequel to this. Hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane **

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_ "Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

Jaden awoke to feel no pain in his back where Chaos had scratched deeply. When was a little more awake, though eyes still closed, he felt someone was in the room with him. Because he felt the presence through Yuke by using a bit of his powers. Trying to remember what happened he groaned. But suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was laying.

He felt a hand cup his cheek lovingly. Jaden wasn't sure if he should let this Chaos person know if he was awake. He was about to when he heard Yuke. _**"Jaden don't. If you do then he'll take you. And I know you're not that dense to not know what that means."**_

'_I know. But I want to talk to him about Jesse. I would like my boyfriend back ya know. And maybe try and get Chaos out of Jesse.' _Jaden replied. Jaden really did want Jesse back. He was the only thing important to Jaden since his parents…

But Yuke pulled him out of his own thoughts. _**"Yes I know. But Jaden I can't exactly put my finger on it but I've heard of his name before. 'Chaos Rush'. It sounds so familiar."**_

But they both stopped when said boy was turning Jaden on his side. Jaden cracked one eye open though not fully. Only enough to see what was going on in the room. He saw a light illuminate the whole room. Brighter than the setting of the sun that was seen out of the window on the opposite wall Jaden lay. Then once the light was gone he immediately closed the eye he had opened.

Chaos chuckled slightly as he pressed his lips to Jaden's throat. The brunet went stiff, opened his eyes, then glaring at the possessed blunet. "What are you doing?!" he tried not to snap.

"Oh, I'm just having you," Chaos innocently replied like it was no big deal.

"No!" Jaden yelled, jumping away from the smirking Chaos. "I won't let you have me at all!"

Chaos sighed slightly, staring towards Jaden with determined eyes. "I'm called 'Lust' for a reason, Jaden," he stated with a smirk, even though Jaden had no clue what this demon was talking about. "If you won't let me have you my way, maybe we should try a different approach." Jaden just glared at him. "If you let me have you just this once, I'll let your friend Jesse go. I won't be releasing this human without a price. And that price is you. So if you let me have you, I will release my hold on him and you two can behave like this never happened."

Jaden gulped slightly. _**"Don't, Jaden,"**_ Yuke advised.

_'But I want to help Jesse,'_ Jaden replied, lowering his head. _'And if this is the only way, then I guess I don't have a choice.'_ He lowered his head as Chaos smirked slightly, slowly approaching the brunet that sat on the ground.

_**"You do have a choice, Jaden!"**_ Yuke yelled at him. _**"Don't let him take advantage of your affections towards Jesse! Don't let him have you!"**_

"If it'll make you feel any better, Jaden," Chaos said with a smirk, kneeling in front of his target. "You can imagine it's Jesse doing this to you instead of me. You can call out his name and I won't care. I'm sure he would really enjoy that." He leaned in closer, his lips next to Jaden's ear. "Just act as though I'm not even here. Just act as thought Jesse is the one who will be your first. And with me in this body, in a way, it is him being your first."

_'Just pretend it's really Jesse,'_ Jaden thought to himself as he felt Chaos gently nibble on his earlobe.

_**"Jaden, don't.**__**"**_ Yuke sounded like he was trying to hold back his pleading tone. _**"I swore to protect you! I won't let you do this!"**_

_'I have no choice, Yuke,'_ Jaden stated, closing his eyes as Chaos trailed down from his ear to the base of his throat, placing small kisses here and there. _'If it means getting this demon to leave Jesse alone, then I'm fine with this. I can handle this, Yuke.'_

Oblivious to the mental conversation, Chaos slid his hand up Jaden's shirt, the tips of his fingers rubbing at Jaden's nubs. "I'll be gentle with you," Chaos assured in a low whispering tone. "Or as gentle as I can be." He chuckled slightly as his lips pressed against Jaden's throat again. Jaden let out a low groan, pulling away from Chaos slightly, but then went still. "When you're tense like this," Chaos sighed. "It will only make things worse."

His hand trailed down Jaden's stomach, fingertips tracing the creases in the little muscle that the thin brunet had. Jaden chew on his lower lip, not wanting Chaos to have any pleasure of coaxing sounds from him. Chaos' hand slid up Jaden's stomach once more, lifting the black shirt as well. The possessed blunet leaned away for a moment, sliding Jaden's red jacket off of his shoulders before removing the black shirt as well. Jaden just remained still. Chaos smirked as the naked torso of the brunet in front of him, his hand running up and down Jaden's chest before he leaned forward and licked at one of Jaden's hardening nubs.

The brunet held back a moan from the gesture, his hand clenching into fist so that his nails would dig into his palm. Chaos smirked. He heard the held back moan when Jaden made a small slip. "Don't act so tense, Jaden," Chaos purred, burying his nose into Jaden's brown locks. "Didn't I already tell you I will be gentle?" He placed a small peck on Jaden's head before kissing his closed eyelid. "Don't act like this, Jaden," he advised  
before placing his lips over the brunet's.

Jaden just kept thinking to himself, _'Imagine it's Jesse.'_ Yuke felt helpless. He felt as though he failed to protect his human host.

Chaos ran his tongue over Jaden's lips, asking for entrance. Jaden let out a low sigh, knowing there was no other way to let this demon let go of Jesse. He hesitantly parted his lips before Chaos shot his tongue into Jaden's mouth. Jaden tried to push him back, but failed miserably as Chaos wrestled his tongue with Jaden's and won the battle, taking in the entire taste of the brunet's cavern. Jaden let out a low groan, trying to pull away, but Chaos kept leaning forward.

They broke apart, panting for air. But Chaos attached his lips to one of the nipple on Jaden's chest, suckling and nipping at it while he ran his tongue over the tip every other nip. Jaden bit down on his bottom lip again, biting back pleasurable sounds that Chaos was making him create with his ministrations Chaos' hands trailed down the brunet's side all the way down to his knees before pulling Jaden's legs out from underneath him. A shiver raked up Jaden's spine as Chaos guided his legs to his waist, wrapping them around the human who he possessed.

He smirked at how well Jesse's body was reacting to how he was feeling right now. And how Jaden would react when he would feel the harden he had. Jaden gasped when Chaos rocked his hips into Jaden's, creating friction between the two clothed members, between the semi-hard cock and the hardening one of Jaden's. Chaos leaned away once again to remove the clothing the covered his top half, tossing the articles of clothing to the side, the same direction he tossed Jaden's clothes earlier.

Jaden's breath caught in his throat when he saw Jesse's chest. He refused to think of the body before him as Chaos, only Jesse. Since technically, it was Jesse's body, just not his mind at the moment.

The demon leaned back towards the brunet, placing his face into the crook of Jaden's neck before placing small kisses and nips along his collarbone. His hands wandered up and down Jaden's torso, pulling the human closer to his body as he rocked his hips into Jaden's. Jaden was angered at his body right now. Mentally, he didn't want this. He didn't want Chaos at all. He wanted Jesse.

But his body had other ideas.

Chaos smirked when he felt Jaden getting hard as he slipped his hand in between Jaden's legs. The brunet let out a low moan as Chaos rubbed his crouch, playing with the buttons and zipper of his pants. Chaos leaned forward a little more, making Jaden lean back until he was on the ground, laying on his back with Chaos hovering over him, a smirk on his lips.

"You're enjoying this more than you're letting on," he commented.

Jaden didn't say a word. He just turned his head to the side and ignored Chaos, who was now kissing down from his neck to his stomach, his fingers toying with the buttons and zipper of his pants. The brunet closed his eyes when he felt Chaos tugging at his pants that were starting to loosen, knowing that he was working on removing them. He ignored Chaos' lips pecking at his chest as well as the hands that pulled his pants down, revealing every part of him.

When Jaden's pants were removed, Chaos pushed away from the brunet under him and smirked at the naked body he was about to dominate. "You have a beautiful body, Jaden," he said in a husky voice before he lowered once more. This time, taking Jaden into his mouth.

Jaden let out a loud moan as he felt the tongue swirl around him, the tip flicking at the head of his erection. Then Chaos started to bob his head up and down, deep throating him in the process. The brunet let out a small yell before he came into the mouth of his possessed boyfriend.

He panted as Chaos swallowed all of the seed Jaden spilled into his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop. He pulled away, sliding off the last article of clothing that hid him from Jaden's sight.

Jaden's eyes went wide. Jesse's naked body above him. If it wasn't for the fact that Jesse was possessed by a demon, he would comment on Jesse's size. It was huge! He doubted it would fit at all.

Chaos smirked at the sight of Jaden's wide golden-brown eyes. He was impressed. Jesse would be pleased to know that. He made a small note to tell him of Jaden's reaction later on when he was through. He ran the tip of his fingers along Jaden's jawline before the brunet, knowing what Chaos wanted and had to comply unless he wanted some serious pain, took the fingers into his mouth. Chaos moaned slightly as Jaden's tongue ran over his fingers and in between them skillfully.

Thinking they were coated enough, Chaos removed the fingers from Jaden's mouth before pressing the tips of his fingers against the brunet's entrance. Jaden tensed up, arching his back slightly, before Chaos slid a finger into the tight heat. Jaden let out a small cry before Chaos covered his lips with his own, his tongue shooting into Jaden's mouth once more as he slid the second finger in, scissoring to stretch the brunet under him out.

Jaden's breath hitched as he kissed back, completely forgetting that this was a demon possessing Jesse that was doing this to him. He merely thought the same thing over and over in his head until he finally believed it. _'Just think it's Jesse.'_

The demon was pleased to finally get a good reaction out of this. He didn't want Jaden in that much pain. He slid the third finger in, realizing that he couldn't fit anymore. He was untaken. Jaden moaned as Chaos' fingers rubbed at his walls, searching for something. Chaos broke the kiss so they could have a small breath before attaching his lips to Jaden's neck, rocking his hips into Jaden's. Jaden rocked into his fingers before yelling out pleasurably. He smirked. He found hat sweet spot that made any male scream out in ecstasy.

He continuously rubbed at that spot, making Jaden cry out more and more before he finally came over their stomachs. Chaos removed his fingers, swiping the cum off of Jaden's stomach before using it as a lube to coat his cock. Jaden panted at his second climax in less than ten minutes before he felt Chaos lifting his legs slightly, leading them to wrap around his waist before the demon moved closer to his ear.

"This will hurt a little bit," was all he said before Jaden yelled out from a large foreign object penetrating him. His heels dug into Chaos' lower back as his nails went into the demon's arms. Chaos made low soothing noises as he slowly pushed into Jaden until he was completely sheathed into the smaller body under him. Then he froze, waiting for Jaden to let him know that it was alright to move.

They were still for a few minutes before Jaden pushed his hips upwards, signaling Chaos to start moving. The demon pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, making sure to hit Jaden's prostate and make him scream out. He screamed. And it was music to Chaos' ears. Jaden rocked into Chaos' hips as he pulled out again and sheathed himself once more. Each time, faster than the last. Each time, hitting Jaden's sweet spot and making him yell out pleasurably.

A thin sheet of sweat coated their bodies as skin slapped skin. Jaden's legs tightened around Chaos' hips every time the demon entered him again. Chaos suddenly grabbed onto Jaden's hard member, pumping it in tempo with his thrusts. He kissed Jaden feverishly as Jaden's hands left his arms and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

Barely a minute after they broke the kiss, Jaden threw his head back and moaned out loudly, coming over their stomachs once more. Feeling Jaden's inner walls tighten around his hard cock, Chaos gave out a low yell before he reached his climax inside of Jaden, filling him with his seed.

He collapsed, supporting himself on his arms with his head in the crook of Jaden's neck, not wanting to squish the human under him. Both panted hard, but neither moved for what felt like hours. After a little while, Chaos pushed himself up before pulling out of Jaden gently, earning a small hiss as the large member slid out of Jaden's tightness. A small smirk greeted Chaos' lips before he pecked Jaden on the lips.

"That was interesting to say the least." Chaos smirked and chuckled. He knew Jaden was still awake but barely. So before Jaden fell asleep Chaos wanted him to see Jesse's eyes. "And as promised I will let Jesse go."

Before Jaden even knew it he was staring into big pools of emerald green. _**"**__**Jaden...****"**_ Yuke said. But Jaden ignored him. Seeing as how he just got his boyfriend back. He couldn't help but smile. "Jesse…" He said weakly. After those activities who wouldn't be tired as hell?

"Shhh Jaden. Just sleep for now. You need it." Jesse said as he kissed Jaden's closed eyelids. Soon he heard Jaden's even out his breaths. "That's good. At least he finally gets a break from all this commotion." Then Jesse turned around and faced Chaos in his own form.

The orange lines on the sides of his eyes were gone. But other than that Chaos still looked the same to him. "Well thank you for behaving. Now that I did what I wanted to do I'll be staying around for a bit." He smirked as he turned to walk away. "By the way, Jaden was quite impressed on your size." And then Chaos disappeared.

Once Jesse had ran over what Chaos just said he blushed until his face matched the color of a tomato. But it was suddenly gone when he felt arms wrap around him. "Jesse…" Said boy looked down at Jaden. It appeared that Jaden was just talking in his sleep.

Jesse moved into a more comfortable position and settled right next to his Angel and wrapped his arms around his (Jaden's) waist. The brunette snuggled into Jesse's chest and quickly fell right back asleep. With that done Jesse finally let his eyes close and soon he too fell asleep.

Little did they know that as soon as Jesse fell asleep a certain pair of teens had ran into the room panting from all the running around they did that day and staring at them with wide-eyes. "Jaden…" One of them whispered as they went a little closer to the bed.


	17. Explanations Are Needed

Another chapter done by your favorite authoress. X3. That's probably not true but hey, one can dream right? Anyway I fixed the last paragraph of the last chapter so be sure to reread that before starting this one k? And sorry about the delay. School started and I'm already starting to get a bit back in swing with everything. Lol. Thank you all for being so patient with me!

**Warnings: randomness (possibly), yaoi (boy on boy), maybe a little insane **

**Pairings: JesseJaden, ZaneAtticus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

"_**Inner Demon when speaking to Jaden through thoughts"**_ "Talking normal" _'Thinking'_ **POV change Flashback warning **_Time Skip_

Zane and the gang got out of the abandoned dorm. They couldn't take it after seeing what Chaos did to Jaden. Well what was left anyway. It will forever be planted in their memory. Now what could be done about this new demon? No one knows for sure but they all turned to Zane. Since he had a demon inside him it would only make sense.

"So now what Zane? We have no idea where Jaden is. And that demon possessing Jesse is dangerous. There's only a few options for us now." Chazz said without so much as a hint of what he really feels like.

"Ok. Just everyone calm down and let us think of what we're going to do next." Zane looked at the group and leaned against a tree to think. And possibly talk to Shoru. _**'Shoru. Can you hear me?'**_

They all looked at each other, then Zane, then back at each other and sat down in front of the abandoned dorm. All of them had the same thing in mind. What were they going to do about Jaden and Jesse?

_Zane's mind_

"Ok Shoru. Just what are we going to do? Have you come up with anything from when we left the room?" He looked at his demon to see if he had any sort of answer to help Jaden. Not even he wanted the brunette hurt. Jaden is a loyal friend and a great rival after all.

"Not so much as an idea Zane. And besides we're not dealing with any normal kind of demon. This demon is one of the infamous Seven Deadly Sins. Of course don't take me the wrong way Zane. I don't want Yuke hurt as much as you don't want Jaden hurt. But it's just that group is the strongest I've ever heard of and seen." Said demon replied.

Zane tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What the hell talking about Shoru? You've seen these people? And you didn't tell me this… why?"

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do huh?" He sighed. "Well I've seen all seven of them at least once. And before I became part of you they wanted me to join their group once one of them died off. But as you can see I declined. Though I remember Chaos being there. And seeing as how they all introduced themselves I know Chaos is the 'Lust' in the group, or," He stifled a chuckle, "Or their Organization as they call it."

"So just what exactly do they do? I know all of them Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride, and Greed. And from what I can tell is they have their own powers. So what do they use those powers for?" Zane asked.

Shoru sighed. "Well if I knew that then I wouldn't be as confused as you are. But I do know one thing. Chaos wanted something. And since he is 'Lust' you know what that is." He suppressed a chuckle at the look on Zane's face. "But by this time I think he has completed what he wanted to." He looked to Zane with a grim face.

"You don't mean…" Shoru nodded.

_With Jesse, Jaden, and the others_

Kain and Karen looked at the sleeping pair on the bed. "Kain, that demon left. He's longer in Jesse's body. So what now?" She looked to her brother. "Kain? Are you okay?" Karen put her hand on his shoulder. Kain was startled and looked back at Karen with a weak smile on his lips.

"There's nothing we can do. And since that demon is gone, we don't have any reason to be here anymore. So let's go." He turned to walk out of the room before he felt eyes on him. And they weren't Karen's eyes. "Karen, get behind me." He whispered. Not knowing what this demon wanted to pull.

Karen obeyed her brother and did as she was told. She could feel the demon presence again. Once behind her brother she looked everywhere. Then she saw glowing ed eyes in the farthest corner from them. "Kain." She whispered. "The demon is in the farthest corner. Right over there." She pointed a bit to prove her point.

They both saw the glowing red eyes widen before disappearing. Then reappearing right in front of them. "Hey." He said. "I'm Chaos. The demon you're probably after. Am I right?" Seeing them both nod their heads he continued. "So what? Are you two a pair of demon hunters?"

"Yeah, we are!" Kain snapped. "Not that it's any concern to you." He saw the demon raise his brow. "Well I don't see anyone hurt. And whatever that horrid scream was, I'm guessing it's no concern anymore. Right?" Chaos nodded.

"Yes. I healed Jaden so he wouldn't be harmed anymore than he already was. He has a terrible and mysterious past." Chaos looked at the two sleeping. Then looked back at the siblings. "Am I free to go Mr. Hunter? Or are you still going to question me?"

"One more question. Then you are free to go." He saw the demon paying attention. "Why?" He saw Chaos raise his brow again. "What I mean is, why would you let Jaden go? I mean didn't you want him?"

"Well that was two questions. But I'll answer anyway. I let Jaden go because one, I got what I wanted and two, I saw how much Jesse and him both love each other. End of story. And like I said, I got what I wanted. So no means in keeping him." Chaos gave a smirk and a wave before disappearing.

"That went better than I thought it would." Karen said. She walked to where she saw Chaos and saw that he left a note. "Kain look at this." She motioned for her brother to come over. "He left us a note." They opened it and read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Hunter,_

_I wanted to let you two know that I'm staying at Duel Academy for a while. I will not be causing any more trouble for you or your friends. But I will be living with them. I know that everyone will be skeptical about this but I give you my word as a demon and as one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And also don't tell anyone. I want to tell them all why I want to stay in the first place. I will be arriving back as soon as I can. You two are also welcome to stay. And if you do, please share a dorm with me. I'm sure the Chancellor wouldn't mind._

_Thanks again Kain and Karen!_

_Your friend and favorite Deadly Sin,_

_Chaos Rush a.k.a. Lust_

By the end of the note they had surprised looks on their faces. They both hadn't know that Chaos was a Deadly Sin. And they were also surprised to read that he would be returning and staying. They both were of course staying and couldn't wait to see the look on their friends' faces. It would be hilarious as all hell.

"Well," Kain was the first one to break out of his stupor, "let's go then. We need to tell the others that Jesse and Jaden are fine. Before all of them have a heart attack from worrying so much. Especially that pipsqueak with the high squeaky voice." He dodged a hit from his sister while walking outside to meet everyone. "You know I was just kidding Karen."

Karen just huffed. "May I remind you that the pipsqueak you're referring to is…"

"My little brother." Zane finished for her. "So I take it that you found them and they're ok?"

Kain lifted his hand to his racing heart. "Geez Zane! Don't do that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He looked to Zane like he was going to kill him. "But yeah. We found them. And their both fine as they can be." He whispered in Zane's ear, "After having sex anyway."

Zane's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Then my suspicion was indeed correct." Zane sighed running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I couldn't find them and stop that damn demon from hurting Jay. This day just gets better and better doesn't it?" He looked to Kain and Karen to see they were trying to stifle their laughs. "And what's so funny you two?"

They both pointed to him. "Well when you're angry and get sarcastic like that it's freakin' hilarious man! Oh, and your day is about to get better too. Because me and Karen decided to stay. And also there's going to be another surprise soon. Just wait Zaney my boy." Kain smirked before walking to the rest of the group.

Said boy looked to the sister for an explanation. And she smiled. "You'll see Zane. You'll know what we're talking about soon enough." And with that little not-so-helpful information she walked to the group to join her brother.

Zane looked up to the sky for any answers. But to his dismay he didn't get one single answer. Like he really expected to get one anyway. After a few more minutes he joined the group to go back to the dorms and wait for the two knuckleheads to come back.

_3 months after the incident_

Things seemed to be running smoother for everyone. Zane and Atticus' relationship was still going strong. Alexis and Chazz were trying but not very hard seeing as how they break up every week. And there the two Jadens. Ah, the lovebirds among lovebirds. A match made in heaven. They would always work out what was wrong in a matter of an hour.

They were just starting class until the Chancellor came in and said something into the ear of Dr. Crowler. Then he announced it. "Class we'll be having a new student here. His name is Chaos Rush. And he'll be staying here until he graduates. We also found out that he has beaten every duelist that he's ever gone up against. So be prepared. Now welcome Chaos Rush!"

As soon as the blond came in all the girls were cheering and a few boys were right with them. All that was on that face was a smirk. He looked up at every single one of the people he out ran all those months ago. "Yo." He said as he waved a hand to the class.

The girls and guys swooned. But the group could do nothing but stare and glare at him. He had no right to step in this place. And for that he had some explaining to do. So after class they all grabbed him and dragged him to the Slifer café while he was just smirking. And that just pissed some of the group off more.

Once they made it Chaos started explaining with Jaden and Jesse blocking the path to getting to Chaos. "So that's why I did what I did." The group still looked skeptical but let it go. Seeing the looks Jaden and Jesse gave to Chaos told them to trust everything he had just said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Jesse, and Jaden. I would like to speak to them privately."

The group agreed and left without a word. Jesse and Jaden just stared before Chaos started talking. "Now about why I'm back boys." He said before he started explaining. "Jesse, remember what I told you about me in your mind?" Seeing the boy nod he continued. "Well there's more you should know."


End file.
